Pride: A Tale of Two Purebloods
by cylobaby
Summary: Narcissa is tough, opinionated and powerful. What happens when she is forced into an arranged marriage with her greastest rival, Lucius Malfoy? Read to find out!
1. Arranged

_**Normally, Lily/James stories are my cup o' tea. However, I was skimming through our collection of Narcissa/ Malfoy and found very few I really could believe. The best Lucius story is with the pairing of Lily/Malfoy, and is called something like 'Thought of a Malfoy.' My favorite and highly recommended! **_

**_Mine might be even more unlikely, but I had to put my fic in the market. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about 'Velisna', 'Cats' or 'Evil', but this is just a little thing to replace the two deleted 'Werewolf' and 'Krysta' and the two finished 'Phoenix' and 'Arrogant'. My hope is that you all enjoy and tell me how much you loved (or hated) it in a review!_**

Disclaimer:

**Lucius: Say it! holds wand to author's throat**

Cylo: I won't! You can't make me!

**Lucius: I command you to. smirks amazing smirk**

Cylo: Okay, maybe you can! Alright folks, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Alas…

**Lucius: Good Cylo. Below this sentence begins this tale. Now, pathetic Muggle readers, I command you to review. Imperio!**

_Pride: A Tale of Two Purebloods_

'_**Rule #107- Pureblood witches must have a husband chosen for her for her parents on the day the girl becomes of age. The parents are expected to choose the most eligible pureblood in order to keep our race clean. If the parents of the boy refuse to agree with the marriage, the parents may either try again or disown that daughter. **_

_**Rule #108- Pureblood wizards who are of age send requests of marriage to the parents of the pureblood girl in question. There is no limit to the number of offers you may send, as long as they are only sent to females of pure descent. **_

_**Rule #109- Once a marriage has been set, it must, in all properness, occur on the female's eighteenth birthday so as there are no marriages when the female is still in school. If no proposal has been accepted at that point, the parents are allowed to either begin offers to distantly half-blooded wizards or send the daughter to a nunnery, where she must spend the rest of her days. **_

**_Rule #110- A pureblood witch is not to refuse any command her husband gives her, as long as it does not put hers, his or any other pureblood's life in danger. The husband is officially in charge of the female's wealth and life…'_**

**_-_**An excerpt from Perfect Pureblood Protocol: The Way of Life

****

Dark blue eyes gleamed from behind several strands of white-blond hair. Narcissa Black brushed away the stray hair with long, silver nails that matched the shade of her silk robes perfectly, and sighed. It seemed that the wait for the Hogwarts Express lengthened each year.

"Must you keep sighing like that?" asked her younger sister with an exasperated sigh of her own. The girl was entering her first year at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was already nervous. Andromeda twisted her short, slightly wavy brown hair around a nail-bitten finger, scrunched up her eyes and nose and turned her brown hair dirty blonde. Though being a Metamorphmagus had its advantages, it also separated Andromeda from the rest of her kin because she was never satisfied with the sharp features that graced every member of the Black family.

"Calm down, Andy," said an older girl from Narcissa's left. "You're going to be fine." Bellatrix was the eldest of the Black sisters and had graduated Hogwarts in Narcissa's second year. Unlike the fair Narcissa, she had sharply chiseled features and heavily lidded eyes that gave her a look of disdain that never seemed to fit her fiery temper. She had short black hair and the olive-colored skin inherited from the Black side of the family.

Bellatrix had offered to escort them to Platform 9 ¾ in place of their father, who was resting after the numerous balls that the wealthy family had attended that week. Narcissa however was aware of Bellatrix's hidden agenda; Bellatrix was only taking them 's Cross so she could sneak over to Rudolphus Lestrange's house afterwards. Narcissa knew that their relationship was stronger than their arragned marriage.

Steam flooded the station as the Express pulled up. Sunlight glinted off its worn scarlet engine and reflected onto the rough concrete of the platform. "See?" said Andy with an annoyed growl. "We waited here for ten minutes and the train's just now arriving!"

"Blacks are always punctual," said Narcissa calmly, quoting her late mother's favorite saying (along with 'Blacks are always presentable, strong, rich and in Slytherin', though the last thing had been disproved by her sixth year cousin, Sirius. Bloody Gryffindor people, corrupting her favorite cousin.)

There was a rush as all the waiting students scrambled towards the train, eager for the start of the new school year. "Maybe its best if I sit alone on the way. Y'know, just to get to know people without the influence of the Black power," said Andromeda, and was gone before Narcissa could protest.

"Write me," said Bellatrix, before disappearing with a loud crack. Narcissa looked over the heads of all the students towards the luggage compartment at the back of the train. She pulled a long unicorn hair wand out of her pocket and waved it at her large, black, dragon leather trunk. It flew over the heads of all the kids and settled itself on one of the racks.

"Seventeen for three weeks and already using magic at every turn," said a cool voice from behind her.

Without turning towards the voice, she said, "Four, not three, weeks, as you well know, Malfoy." The chill in her voice and the ice that suddenly formed in her sapphire eyes clashed with the warm September air around her, like an iceberg in a summer pond.

On the day that a pureblood witch became of age, her parents (or parent, in Narcissa's case), sent an owl to the parents of an eligible boy in order to form an arranged marriage, that would be carried out on the girl's eighteenth birthday so the girl in question would not be married while still in school. The Malfoys had accepted immediately, with neither the consent of the bride nor the groom.

Lucius Malfoy had been her rival ever since she arrived at Hogwarts; both were smart in academics and politics, the leaders of their House in both academics and politics, and extremely proud. Of course, her father cared not that they were sworn rivals. The only thing their parents saw was that they were both completely pureblood and blonde with blue eyes.

"So cold," said Lucius with a small laugh. Still not turning to him, Narcissa chose instead to glare at her engagement ring; a silver ring covered with entwining diamond and emerald stones in the vague shape of a snake.

When he next spoke, he was so close that his breath warmed her pale neck. "Well, darling, scowl all you like, but we're marrying next summer whether you like it or not," Malfoy was whispering into her ear so softly that she could barely hear him. "So you might not want to speak your future surname like a curse. A little politeness wouldn't go astray. In fact, it might even help you when the time comes that we're living together." The veiled threat was not missed by Narcissa; she had given them enough to recognize one thrown her way. She tensed as the whisper came again, but it was a warning of a different kind. "The train leaves in two minutes."

Narcissa jumped and looked at the clock. 11:58! She straightened her back and strode quickly over to the train, aware of Lucius padding along behind her. She stepped onto the train and went forward in the train towards the Head compartment. Still listening to Lucius prowling behind her, she growled, "Do you not need to find your compartment?"

"My lady, I'm joining you in the Head compartment." In a flash he was in front of her, looking down into her dark blue eyes. He was taller than her by four inches at 6'1, with cool dark gray eyes and blonde hair only slightly more golden than her own and almost long enough to brush his broad shoulders. His features were aristocratically handsome; strong features seemingly carved from smooth marble. He was lean and muscular from Quidditch practice, just as she was from nearly nightly swims in the lake.

Narcissa knew he was just messing with her, trying to get the upper hand. She let no surprise cross her features and tried to remain calm and aloof. That was when the tricky hand of Fate caused the train to lurch forward and cause her to fall into Malfoy. He caught her before she could pull him down with her and gave her the infamous Malfoy smirk. She leapt out of his arms as though on fire and quickly walked towards the Head compartment, leaving him to follow, still smirking, behind.

They reached the Head compartment quickly, for Narcissa was walking as fast as possible, trying to stop Malfoy from passing her. McGonnagal stood inside, waiting for them to arrive. She was surrounded by a group of Prefects, several of whom looked as nervous as first years about their new posts. "Glad you could make it," said the professor sharply. Dressed as she was in dark green and with her dark brown hair pulled back in a slick bun, it could easily be assumed that she was the Head of the Slytherin House. Several times, Narcissa had wished it so. No, McGonnagal was in charge of those idiotic Gryffindors and the Slytherins were stuck with Slughorn, the most Hufflepuff-like Slytherin Narcissa had ever seen.

Both blondes nodded and sat together on the pair of recliner seats reserved for the Heads. Narcissa masked her apprehension with cool disdain and leaned back in the comfortable chair. The compartment was charmed so that the rough rocking of the train was undetectable and the windows showed the only sign that they were moving at all.

All around the compartment were familiar faces, whether friendly or not. Old acquaintance Severus Snape, one of the few half-bloods in Slytherin was sitting next to the other sixth year Slytherin prefect Rosalynn Bulstrode. The fifth year Prefects were truly surprising; Glinda Populare and her daft cousin Regulus, who, unlike Sirius, had no backbone at all. Narcissa found that Sirius, with his loyalty and temper held up the Black family line better than his little brother, who was nothing but a wimp. No matter how Gryffindor he was, Sirius was still a Black, and a bloody good one at that.

Letting her blue eyes wander over to the Gryffindor side of the compartment, she saw sixth years Someone Lupin (one of Sirius's stupid marauding friends) and prim looking redhead and fifth years Alice Hall and Frank Longbottom. The Ravenclaw prefects were Laura Patel, Jennifer Something, Greg Knighten and Mark Coffen.

"As I was saying," continued McGonnagal, "the job of Prefect is very demanding, and will take up much of your time. If there are any of you at any time that believe that your Prefect duties are affecting your grades, please tell me immediately. Not now, Mister Abbot, once you start school. Schedules will be posted in my classroom. Let me know if you are going to miss any patrolling nights. Four unexcused misses will cause you to be removed from your post. Any questions? Comments? Good. Off you go."

Quiet chatter filled the compartment as the Prefects collected their things and discussed the new job. Narcissa sighed; listening to the same speech three times got boring quickly.

McGonnagal murmured to the two Heads, "Stay after a while so I can tell you your duties and… things." Narcissa felt her eyes widen. Was it her imagination, or did the calm Gryffindor Gonnagal just say 'and… things?' She leaned back into her chair to wait for the runts to leave. After several seconds, she felt eyes boring into her, watching her. She opened her eyes and looked over at Lucius, who was simply staring at her.

Noticing her annoyed look, he said coolly, "Those robes are from China, correct?"

She nodded and closed her eyes again. She could still feel his eyes on her, but she refused to give the satisfaction of knowing that he unnerved her. He could never know how afraid she truly was about marrying Lucius Malfoy, about him practically owning her.

"There," said McGonnagal as the last group of Prefects exited the room. "That's the last of them."

"Not quite," said Narcissa, and she heard a light echo as Malfoy finished saying, "Not quite," at the same time.

McGonnagal raised her thin eyebrows. Malfoy bowed his head to her and motioned for her to expose them. "Accio Invisibility Cloak," she said carelessly. She had heard the intruders as everyone else packed away, discussing the meeting so quietly that it was obviously not meant to be heard. Of course, Narcissa wasn't prepared for who she saw appear. Ducking behind James Potter, Sirius and Parker (or something like that) Pettigrew was…

"Andy?"

Sirius stepped forward. "Meet my friend, Rosie Jones," he said, motioning the petite girl forward. She had a sharp nose, large gold eyes and dark red hair, but Narcissa was not fooled.

"Liar," hissed Narcissa, rising to her feet and stalking over to them. "Do you really think I wouldn't know my own sister when I see her? She's a different person every day, but you begin to notice similarities between people. That is my sister."

Andromeda stepped in front of her cousin and said, "Sirius offered to take me on an adventure. And, Cissy, he _is_ our cousin, whether Aunt Mirandala will admit it or not."

"I know he's my cousin," she said softly, but quickly getting louder, "but that doesn't mean he can lead you into a restricted area on your first day of school. _Before_ your first day of school!"

"Professor," interrupted Malfoy, "maybe it's time we sent them away? I'm sure Andromeda didn't mean to cause any trouble, right Andy?"

Andy nodded and smiled at Malfoy. During the few visits Malfoy had forced upon the Black household, Andy had grown very fond of him and refused, just like the rest of family, to listen to Narcissa's complaints of him. It seemed no one but Narcissa could see past that mask he put on for the rest of the family.

"Out!" instructed McGonnagal. The four kids scrambled out, and Narcissa couldn't help glaring after them, still on her feet. "Now, as I was saying. As Heads, you will have to organize the balls, feasts, and other such events. You will share a common room in the East Wing of the-"

Narcissa interrupted, "We're sharing our _own_ Common Room? Together? _Alone_?"

Lucius gave a little smirk that Narcissa easily read as '_What's this? Are you _afraid_ to be alone with me? Is this a weakness I sense?'_

"Why yes. It's all part of the package. Of course, you can't tell anyone else the location of the rooms; that's one of Hogwarts' many secrets. Now, here's the directions and password to rooms. Your schedule too will be in my classroom. You can stay here for the rest of the ride or ride with your friends. Your choice." The professor was gone before Narcissa could blink.

Reclining his chair lazily, Malfoy said, "I'm staying here. I'd rather have these luxuries than hang with Crabbe and Goyle. Are you staying, Cissy?"

"Don't call me that!" Narcissa cried. She felt her cheeks flush slightly. The way he said her name…. It was as though he was mocking her determination to stay distant from him. "It… it's just, only my family can call me that," she amended lamely.

"My Lady Narcissa, we _are_ family. Well, we will be next summer."

Rage flooded through her veins in the normal Black way. "Stop it! Just, stop talking about that. I know you oppose to it just as much as I do, if not more."

He opened one gray eye and smirked. "Are you sure of that? Come now, every man wants to marry a beautiful, rich blonde."

"Not one that loathes you," she retorted quickly, praying that he would close his eye. His hawk gaze was almost too much for her to bear.

"Well, I have the rest of your life to change that fact, don't I?" With that, he closed his eye and snuggled deeper into the recliner.

Narcissa held her head high as she sat next to him. She would not show him how uncomfortable he made her. 'I have the rest of _your_ life' he had said. The girl leaned back in her chair, uncomfortably aware of his handsome presence at her elbow.

She gazed out the window, watching but not seeing the sky darken and rain begin to splatter the glass. They passed over streams and muggle roads, unseen by any watcher, muggle or magic. As the rich green pastures filled with drenched horses and cows turned into cold gray stone and mountain valleys, Narcissa felt herself drifting into the mysterious realms of slumber, where she spent the remainder of the ride.

_**You like? Well then, TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Cough. Well, then, enough said. I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**A/N- This is not Narcissa's usual character, but Lucius brings out the worst in people.**_


	2. Surprise Sorting

**Oh, this is a LONG chapter! Please review! I was so glad I got so many for my first chapter that I'm going to ask for at least 15 before I update again!**

Lucius listened to the soft, even sound of Narcissa's breathing, a light smirk resting on his lips. He contemplated on whether or not he should wake her up in time to change into her uniform. He had already changed into his, not even bothering to leave the compartment; he was positive that she was sleeping like the dead. And if she wasn't… Well, the more uncomfortable she was, the more power he had over her.

Finally coming to a decision, he leaned over Narcissa's face. He was silent for a moment, gazing at her beautiful features. She was truly gorgeous: her nose was sharp, yet delicate, her cheekbones high and defined, her waist-length, straight, white-blonde hair was pulled into a loose, low ponytail with several loose strands falling across her closed eyes.

"Cissy," he whispered into her ear. "Narcissa, time to wake up." She mumbled a little inder her breath, but did not open her eyes. His silver eyes were drawn to her lips; rounded, pink lips that looked wickedly kissable. 'Not yet,' he told himself. 'Wait until the opportune moment.'

"Cissy!" he whispered sharply. "We're arriving at Hogwarts in two minutes." Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal the clear pools of dark blue beneath.

They focused blearily on his face for a moment, then she jumped. "Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "What are you- wait, what did you say?"

He leaned away from her. "Just that we're going to pull in the station in a minute or so."

"Out! Get out, out, out!" Lucius smirked as the flushed girl shoved him out of the compartment. He loved seeing her when she had just woken up; tiredness impaired her ability to mask her emotions.

From within the compartment came the sounds of hurried scurrying around the compartment for the carry-on bag Lucius knew she had accidentally loaded with her luggage, and then a growl of annoyance. "Colloropa," the muffled voice from inside the compartment hissed. Ah, he had wondered how long it would take her to remember that spell.

Lucius reentered the compartment to see Narcissa glaring out the window. Her gray silk robes had been replaced with the black school uniform robes and the optional pointed wizards hat sat lopsided on her blonde hair. Though he just stood silently behind her, the Slytherin princess must have sensed his presence. "I was just thinking," she said, still staring out the window, "that maybe it would be best if we didn't tell anyone about our… situation."

"Best for us? Or best for you? If nobody knows about our 'situation' your Slytherins may still side with you. Your followers stick by you because they think you'll go on to greatness; same with my followers. But once they realize you'll soon be mine…" He let the implications hang chillingly in the warm, still air of the Head compartment.

"Can we just _not_ tell anyone?" She took a deep, steadying breath. "Please?"

"They'll know eventually," he reminded her softly. "Everyone will know eventually." At her nod, he continued, "But I won't tell them. Not yet anyways. It depends on your attitude the rest of this year, because-"

He was cut off as the train whistle blew loudly, signaling their arrival. "Well Cissy, I'll see you at the feast," he said, sweeping out of the compartment.

He looked down his nose at the little students blocking his way off the train and gave them his best glare. Soon, a path opened through the runts and he was able to stalk by. He could feel their fear and awe of both his badge and his appearance in general; it felt good. Power was everything, and Lucius had it.

Narcissa watched as Lucius swept out of the compartment, leaving her alone to think of his threat. What did he mean by her 'attitude'? Did he actually think she was going to stop arguing with him just because he had one piece of blackmail? One very important and life-changing piece of blackmail? She sighed and rose from her chair. If he did think so, then he was right.

She couldn't let any of her followers know that she was going to marry Malfoy. It would ruin, not only her reputation as an uncontrolled leader, but also all respect that any of the lower people in the school had for her. Then, if worst came to worst, she could simply refuse to marry Malfoy, be disowned by her family and every pureblood in the world and join Dumbledore in the fight against all things evil and become a poor secretary or teacher. She scoffed at the very thought.

She stepped delicately off the train ("Black are always delicate," her mother used to say), and strode to the line of carriages, taking care not to step on any of the numerous mud puddles and first years. She finally came across an empty carriage near the back of the line. Of course, Narcissa had been forced to scowl at the young occupants to make it empty, but that was a necessary action.

It was a dirty carriage, with ugly false gold handles and red velvet seats, complete with a broken door on one side of the carriage.

She slung her long legs onto the seat and laid her head on the edge of the windowsill, letting her blue eyes close. It was funny how sleeping only seemed to make you more tired. After a few moments of relaxation, a voice said, "Hey Cissy, are these seats taken?"

She rolled her head to the side to face Sirius, who was poking his head in the carriage door. "Depends."

"Depends on what?" asked Sirius with an apprehensive look on his face. It was interesting how alike he was from the majority of the Blacks, and yet so different. He had the common things: a sharply angled face and a fiery passion. But he was so different in what he was passionate about. He believed that all people were created equal, no matter their blood. He believed that Muggles were human, a very unBlacklike opinion. For his beliefs alone he had been fired off the Black family tree, just like Narcissa would be if she refused Lucius Malfoy.

"Depends on whether or not you and all your buddies can squeeze in on that side," she replied, indicating the seats across from her with one lazy, silver polished nail.

Without even bothering to ask his companions whether they could or not, Sirius clambered into the carriage and sat down across from Narcissa.

"Blacks are always graceful," Narcissa reprimanded instinctively.

"Then you can call me Sirius Smith from now on," he retorted with a grin, beckoning to the people outside the carriage to join them.

Narcissa, as a rule of thumb, was always nice to Sirius, for he was her favorite cousin, no matter his daft beliefs. His friends, on the other hand, were an entirely different matter.

First came James Potter, the messy-haired, arrogant idiot that was always making stupid comments just at the wrong moment. She glared at him as he sat down, but he just gave her a cocky grin and said, "Afternoon, Cissy."

She had tried reprimanding him so many times for his use of her nickname without response that she had given up in fourth year. She just intensified her glare, watching as the next boy came in. It was the Lupin kid, the one who made Prefect again. He nodded politely to Narcissa and settled in beside Potter. Already, the cushion was getting filled, with room for about another half person.

However, the next person who entered would be able to fit perfectly. Little Princeton Pettigrew, or whatever, came next. He was a scrawny little boy with a pinched, rat-like face, made even more prominent by his overly long front teeth. At a glare from her, he whimpered and sat down quickly, apparently not able to even be near her unless his big strong friends were nearby.

"Did you show Andy the boats?" she asked once the carriages started forward.

"Yeah," replied Sirius. "But-"

"She was very nervous about us going off without her," finished Potter.

"I reckon she was just worried about the Sorting," said Sirius, looking out at the lake from the window of the thestral-drawn carriage. Narcissa could see the skeletal horses after being in the room when her mother passed away from a sudden illness during the summer of her third year. Seeing as Bella wasn't a very motherly type, Narcissa had been the one to take care of Andromeda, while still maintaining the 'I'm the older sister and you have to do what I say' and 'I don't care what you say, you big dummy' relationship.

Narcissa knew that talking of the Sorting could lead to a fierce argument between herself and the Gryffindors, so she tactfully decided not to mention it. Being a pureblood taught you the necessity of keeping still waters between you and family.

She closed her eyes again and zoned out the conversation Lupin and Potter were having about the new Quidditch captain for Gryffindor… at least until they mentioned that it was Potter.

"You're Gryffindor's new captain? Oh, it's a really hard guess who else is going to be on the team," she said, looking over at Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew. "A word of advice, Potter. Don't choose your friends if they aren't the most tactical choices. Winning is more important than any friends you have. Choose the people who will be good against the members of the other teams, not just who are the best fliers or shooters. I know Slytherin's team is mainly bulk this year, so choose Beaters who are just as strong and fast, evasive Chasers who can withstand injury. I'm guessing that no matter what I say that Sirius will be Beater, so I'm not even going to waste advice on that.

"You're Seeker, right? Well, Lucius Malfoy is Seeker and Captain for Slytherin, so make sure you're on the fastest broom, for there'll be Bludgers flying at you from every direction and Malfoy is sure to have the most expensive broom on the black market. Follow my advice and you'll beat Malf- Slytherin this year." Having said her piece, Narcissa closed her eyes again.

"Why does she want us to beat her own House?" whispered Pettigrew softly.

"Oh yes, you were in the bathroom when Andy told us," came Lupin's voice.

"Yeah, she's getting married to Malfoy next summer," whispered Potter.

Her dark blue eyes popped open and she swept her legs over the side of the bench and sat straight up, wand in hand and pointing directly at Potter's wide hazel eyes. "She told you? She told you all? Who else was in the compartment?" At Potter's continued silence, she yelled, "Who!"

"Narcissa, put away your wand," said Sirius softly, holding out his hands in an unarmed fashion. "No one else was in the compartment."

"You can't know about this," Narcissa said, feeling the poisoned claw of panic slice into her mind. She pointed her wand at Pettigrew, "Obliviate!"

Instantly, Pettigrew began humming and stared out of the dark window dazedly. Lupin put his hands over Pettigrew's ears and said, "You can't just wipe all our memories!"

"We promise not to tell anyone," promised Potter, showing his pureblood ability to stop arguments as easily as he could start them.

"Like your word means anything," Narcissa growled, moving her wand towards Lupin.

"Actually," said Lupin calmly, staring at her eyes instead of the wand that hovered in front of his face, still keeping his hands protectively over Pettigrew's ears, "Gryffindors never break vows. It's in our nature to uphold promises."

"Do you all promise? You can't even tell Parker," she said with a disgusted look at Pettigrew.

"His name is Peter," corrected Sirius, protectiveness of his friends gleaming in his eyes. "And I promise not to tell anyone about your engagement to Malfoy."

"Don't say it out loud!" she growled. "What about you, Lupin? Will you ever let this slip?"

"No, never," he swore, amber eyes showing no fear of the wand so close that it was almost touching his right eye. She stowed away her wand and rose to her feet as the carriages pulled to a halt.

She leapt delicately out the door and landed only inches away from a large puddle. She strode up the stairs and into the entrance hall and into the Great Hall, where the Sorting and feast would take place. She spotted a group of her followers sitting at the Slytherin Table and sat down in the midst of them.

"Hey, Narcissa," came the chorus of greetings around the group.

"Hello," she replied to the group at large.

The girl next to her piped up, "Narcissa, I bought you these boots over the summer. I thought they'd match your eyes," she said, pulling out a box from her carry-on bag. Narcissa opened it to reveal a pair of dark green dragon skin boots.

"My eyes are blue," she said coolly, before casting a spell on them that turned them a dark, frosting azure color. "But thank you."

The girl smiled for a second before turning to the girl next to her and starting up a conversation. Several other people around the table suddenly remembered the gifts they had gotten her too. She received a variety of make-up, jewelry and clothes, though she knew that many of the gifts had just been transfigured out of whatever they could find. She distinctly saw one fellow who's name she couldn't remember cast a spell that turned the gold fork on the table into silver and green scarf and hand it to her.

She graciously accepted all the gifts, using names when she could remember them. Just as someone was giving her some silver lipstick, McGonagall entered the hall, followed by a trail of first-years. Narcissa silenced the Slytherins with a glare and focused her attention on Andromeda, who was nervously changing her hair different styles and lengths.

"Who's the Metamorphmagus," someone said with a laugh across the table. "Looks like she's broken."

Narcissa broke her gaze off the long line and glared at the person, a third year boy named Joseph Yernrt, and hissed, "My little sister." The boy was silent instantly, sinking down in his chair.

The Sorting Hat had finished its song by the time she stopped glaring at the boy, and she joined in the clapping half-heartedly.

Finally it was time for the Sorting. "Abbot, Ronald!" said McGonagall imperiously.

After only a second on the boys curly blonde head, the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

"Anthromine, Christopher!" was Sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Black, Andromeda!" Narcissa watched nervously as Andy walked over to the stool, still changing random features as she twisted her hands. She sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on her now curly black hair.

It sat there for a long time, longer than the previous two. Then, the brim opened wide and yelled, "Gryffindor!"

**Remember, I need _15 reviews_ before I update again!**


	3. Traitor

**_Short chapter, but only because you didn't meet review standards. In answer to a reviewer's question, Lucius knows that marrying Narcissa will do good for him in the future, bringing him both wealth and support and wants to get her to love him so she doesn't go extreme and refuse to marry him, which would be bad for them both. Please read and REVIEW!_**

"Gryffindor!" cried the hat. There was silence from all sides of the Hall. Then, it was broken by a loud, "I knew you could do it!" from Sirius and tremendous cheers from the other Marauders. Narcissa felt ice replace the blood in her veins and watched blankly as Andy took the hat of her head and walked slowly to the now wildly applauding Gryffindor table. The girl sat down next to Sirius, her hair now golden blond and her dark brown eyes were sparkling.

Narcissa felt the eyes of her peers fall upon her and heard a snicker from the end of the table. That was her snapping point. The Slytherin rose from her chair, leaving all her gifts lying on the table, and stalked over to where Andromeda sat with her back to her, shakily talking to her cousin. She tapped her on the shoulder with one long, silver-painted nail. As she turned, Narcissa hissed coldly, "Blood-traitor."

There was complete silence in the Hall now, not a word from anyone. McGonagall stood with the scroll of parchment held loosely in her hand and every eye was watching the two sisters. Andy turned around to face her elder sister completely, not flinching in the ice that seemed to shoot out of Narcissa's blue eyes. "Do you even realize what you just did?" she hissed quietly, not caring that everyone saw.

Sirius stood up from beside the traitor and looked down into Narcissa's eyes from his superior height. "All she did was act like herself. She couldn't hide her soul from the hat and it saw her to be Gryffindor. You accepted _me_ as a Gryff, so why are you so-"

"We all knew you'd make Gryffindor. You, with all your 'save the muggles' talk and 'others are more important than I am'. But we thought I'd raised _her_ right. Then you had to come along and convert her! You corrupted my little sister! And to think that I respected you." Narcissa scowled at Sirius.

"We didn't 'convert' her. _She_ told _us_ that she wanted to be in my House, not vice versa. So, leave her be," Sirius said furiously, voice near to a shout.

"What is this world coming to? Do neither of you have respect for traditions that have been in our family for hundreds of years? 'Blacks are always Slytherin.' That was Mother's Number One rule." She turned to Andy, who was still sitting in front of her, "and you just broke it."

Narcissa turned on her heel and swept out of the Hall in complete silence. "Coffey, John," called McGonagall, before her voice was cut off as the Great Hall doors slammed closed behind Narcissa.

Narcissa began running the second the doors pounded shut behind her, trying to escape the thoughts that nipped at her head like demon hounds. She took the Grand Staircase two steps at a time and continued climbing up and up and up.

Finally reaching her destination, Narcissa threw open the door and stalked into the empty Astronomy Tower. She went over to the balcony and transfigured one of the telescopes into a sleek, black retractable chair. She laid down on it and snuggled into the black material. Looking at the stars, Narcissa rolled her eyes. "There's Sirius and Andromeda. It's like I can't get away from them."

She moaned and closed her eyes. "What'll Bella say when she hears? I sense a Howler coming soon at breakfast. She didn't like when Sirius made it, and she will not like it that Andy did, too. I think my life is over. First Malfoy and now this? What else could go wrong?"

Before she could ponder more on the dreadful possibilities, there came the sound of nearly silent footsteps approaching from behind. "Oh, hello-"

_**Dedication of next chapter to fist person to guess the first word of the next chapter. Yes, it is the rest of her sentence. Once again, 15 reviews before updating (YOU ONLY DID 14!)**_


	4. Severus

**Sorry for the wait folks. Just got my tonsils out, so I wasn't really feeling up to writing. **

_For clarification, I wanted you to know Malfoy's thoughts in case you missed it when I told you earlier. He knows that he needs Narcissa on his side if he is going to excel in life, and he knows that if she loves him, then she will go along with his plans better. Oh, and she's also very pretty, and he's a guy. Go figure._

_Congratulations to those who guessed '_**Severus**_' as her next words! _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

Before she could ponder more on the dreadful possibilities, there came the sound of nearly silent footsteps approaching from behind. "Oh, hello Severus."

The sixth year Slytherin stood beside her, eyes as dark as the night sky. "Hello, Narcissa," he said smoothly. They were silent for a moment more, just looking up at the stars. "Need to talk?" he asked quietly, casting a glance over his shoulder at the shadowy Astronomy Tower.

Narcissa caught the glance and said, "Everyone's down at the feast, no need to worry." The boy turned back around and turned a different telescope into a chair, those his wasn't of the lounge chair sort. It was black and flat backed, but it reflected Severus nicely. He sat down calmly, letting his cloak drift around him.

"That was quite an outburst," he said quietly, still not looking at Narcissa. It was a very Slytherin way to start a conversation; making a comment that could either be taken as a topic sentence or as a short statement.

Narcissa shrugged. "She defiled the name of every one of my relatives. What do you expect me to do, give her a big hug?"

Severus was silent for a moment before saying slowly, "If you don't mind me saying, are you sure it isn't more of your own disappointment? I know how you raised her, I've seen your home. Her decision is not a mark on your character."

"Oh really? It was my duty to raise a true Black… not another Sirius! Do you not see that if I had just been a little more firm in my teachings that she might not have ended up in…. that House," Narcissa said, in her rage not even able to speak the name.

Severus now turned to look at her, piercing obsidian eyes capturing her blue ones. "I can see in your eyes that you do not really believe that. Deep down, we have known all along that Andromeda was not an… ordinary Black." Seeing the fire of rage ignite in Narcissa's eyes, Severus said, "I am telling you this because I know that, unlike other certain dunces, you are able to accept truth, and work past it. It would be highly untimely for a breakdown on your part, what with certain engagements you are involved in at the moment."

Narcissa jumped and wondered whether the use of the word 'engagement' was coincidental or not. Though Severus's eyes told her nothing, she knew that Severus said nothing by chance. "Who-"

"Sometimes," said the boy, looking out over the Forbidden Forest, "I feel as though I am more in contact with certain members of the Black family than even yourself. Your arrangement is the topic of the year. As Elladora said, 'there hasn't been a more tactful engagement in history.' The noble and most ancient house of Black shall be receiving a large amount of funds from the certainly wealthy lineage of Malfoy. Plus, Lucius has the purest bloodline of anyone of our generation, excluding your family," he said with an acknowledging nod to Narcissa.

Narcissa inwardly scowled. Severus was right, as usual, but the thought did not make her any more cheerful. She felt like complaining and ranting about the numerous ways it was unfair to marry her off to her rival, but knew Severus's quiet answer for every one. Most pureblood marriage arrangements were between people who had never met before, or people with a several decade age difference. In the eyes of any other pureblood, she was exceedingly lucky to be marrying a schoolmate who was both handsome and rich.

She suddenly realized she was no longer staring into the black eyes of Severus, but into the identically dark and infinite night sky. The boy had left her in her ponderings, having completing his task of calming her.

Narcissa reached into her pocket and pulled out the parchment with the directions to the Head dorms. She groaned softly and rose lithely from the chair before transfiguring it and Severus's chair back into their original telescope shape. She left the Astronomy Tower quickly and quietly. She glided down the copious staircases, letting her memory of the castle lead her towards the East Wing while her thoughts flooded her.

'_Just because it's a good tactical arrangement doesn't mean I have to like it. My whole life has been preparing me to be the leader and now Father has ruined it all.' _Orion Black was a pureblood through and through, and often acted as cunning as the great Salazar Slytherin himself. After his wife had passed away in Narcissa's third year, he had left Narcissa and Bellatrix to raise Andromeda, and thrown himself into his work; maintaining the family business. At his wife's death he had realized he would never have a male heir, so he had left his sister to continue the Black line (though neither Regulus nor Sirius were living up to the expectations) and had found ways for his part of the family to live in as much wealth and purity as he could find for them.

He had quickly found a good candidate for Bellatrix in one Rudolphus Lestrange, a pureblood who could trace his lines back for ten generations, which was quite pure in the diminishing amount of true purebloods. Narcissa knew of Bella's delight when she had learned, for she had harbored a long-time attraction to the Slytherin, and the feeling was mutual. Next, her father had begun scouring the names for a worthy pureblood for Narcissa. To his luck, he had found a pureblood who could not only trace his bloodlines back to the medieval ages, but was also exceedingly wealthy.

Once Malfoy's parents had agreed with the pact, Orion Black had invited Lucius Malfoy over to his house nearly once a week, though Narcissa was normally absent from the house during the times of his visits. Normally, she confined herself to her room with a choice book, or had spent the entire day in the pool located on the lowest floor of her father's small mansion. In Narcissa's absence, Malfoy had made himself a member of the house. Andromeda adored him and both Bellatrix and her father respected him greatly.

Though she had always known that an arranged marriage was inevitable, she had always imagined being paired with someone with whom she could fall in love, like Bella did with Rudolphus. Her father had to choose the one person in the world that knew how to make her uncomfortable, to make her work her hardest so she could be even with him in both grades and wit.

She knew that she and Malfoy pushed each other, making their grades rise well beyond those of their schoolmates. The moment either of them got the upper hand, the other would work harder to pull ahead, and so the cycle continued. Once Malfoy was her husband, he would always have to upper hand, no matter how hard she tried to beat him. He could decide that the destiny of Narcissa was to sit at home, knitting and telling the house-elves what to cook and that would be all she ever got a chance to do in life, for the law was backing her opponent in that area.

A thought struck her. Maybe the Marauders and Andy would tell everybody her secret now that they were mad at her. Narcissa flinched when she recalled Sirius's furious face. Everyone knew of the Black temper, and Sirius had an overdose of it.

Looking down at the parchment in her hand, she realized it was time to start looking for the painting of a boy and a girl playing wizard's chess. She looked at the walls of the corridor beside her and kept walking. After walking up and down the corridor twice, Narcissa groaned loudly and stomped down a foot.

"Throwing a tantrum won't solve anything," drawled a cool voice from behind her.

"You know where it is, don't you," said Narcissa wearily. Of course, this was the cherry on top of her disastrous day; a run-in with Lucius Malfoy.

She turned around and stared him in the eye. He had a smirk on his face and a mischievous spark in his dark gray eyes. "Perhaps," he said lazily. "But if I did, would I show you?"

"I'm not in the mood for your little games," Narcissa said coldly.

"Ah yes. You must be utterly furious that dear Andy chose Gryffindor. Yes, well, I can't say I didn't anticipate it. If I do say so myself, the fact that she is in Gryffindor does not automatically make her a blood-traitor like your cousin. She'll get that name when she becomes a Muggle-lover. Hopefully, that day will not come," he said calmly.

"Just show me the portrait," Narcissa growled.

Malfoy gestured to the painting next to him. Narcissa stalked up to it and eyed it carefully. It was of a tall witch with a hawk-like stare. "Now tell her that you're a Head."

"I'm Head Girl," said Narcissa in annoyance. How would this help?

"Identification?" Narcissa showed her the badge. "Good." The witch took a step back, revealing, on the wall in the picture, a smaller picture of a boy and girl playing chess. "Now, what's the password?"

Narcissa glanced at the sheet. "Zoo Zebra."

"I mean the new password," said the woman.

Narcissa turned to glare at Malfoy. "You already changed the password? What to?"

"Actually, I set a separate password for myself. All you have to do is show her your ring," he said.

Narcissa glanced down at her hand and saw with a glare that the only ring she wore was her engagement ring. She glared at the silver serpent and tried to melt the emeralds and diamond with her eyes. No luck.

"You're telling me," she said slowly. "That I'm going to have to wear your stupid ring so I can get into my dormitory?" Malfoy did not grace her with an answer, only staring at her eyes. Narcissa held up her hand to the portrait guardian so she could see the ring.

"I'll keep it on a necklace under my robes," she said frostily.

"Do whatever you'd like to, love. I'm going to bed." Lucius entered the portrait hole and said, "Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you. Unless your ring is on the correct finger, you have to be accompanied by yours truly to get inside."

The portrait interrupted. "And it doesn't count if I see you put it on. That's the rule the Head Boy of Hogwarts set."

"Well, I'm the Head Girl," Narcissa protested. "Shouldn't I be able to change the rules?"

"An engaged woman never questions her fiancé's decisions," said the portrait stiffly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and entered the Head Common Room. It was large and marble, with silver accents. Narcissa went up the stairs until she reached a sign that read 'Head Girl', and entered. Without bothering to look at the room, she fell on the silk bed and was asleep instantly.

**Long chapters deserve long reviews!**


	5. Howler

**Sorry for the LONG wait:D **

The sunlight in the Great Hall was suddenly nearly blocked out by the rush of owls that swept into the room. Narcissa cut off her conversation with Dolohov to stare at Andromeda. 'She's about to get what she deserves,' she thought triumphantly.

A small black owl swooped in front of Andy and dropped a letter on her plate that was so vividly scarlet that Narcissa could tell exactly what it was even before Andy paled so drastically. She saw a small blond girl nudge Andy, obviously encouraging her to open it. Narcissa watched with a smirk as a voice magnified ten times over resounded through the castle.

"ANDROMEDA BLACK!" rang Bellatrix's voice throughout the great hall. "YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE _DISGRACE_! BESMIRCHING THE BLACK FAMILY NAME WITH YOUR MUDBLOOD-LOVING WAYS, JUST LIKE OUR _DEAR_ COUSIN SIRIUS! I HOPE NARCISSA'S ALREADY GIVEN YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND, OR ELSE I'D BE LATE TO MY GOWN FITTING! BLACKS ARE ALWAYS SLYTHERIN! ARE YOU JUST _TRYING_ TO GET BLOWN OFF THE FAMILY TREE? It could be worse, Bella dear. At least she's not married to a Muggle, or something. SHUT IT, RUDOLPHUS! ANDROMEDA, YOU ARE A COMPLETE DISGRACE… I HOPE YOU MAKE FRIENDS IN GRYFFINDORK, 'CAUSE YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK TO FATHER'S HOUSE, AND RUDI AND I WON'T LET YOU IN EITHER. AND DEFINETLY NOT NARCISSA'S NEW HOME! YOU'D BETTER MORPH INTO A TOTAL STRANGER NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME OR I'LL CURSE YOU INTO THE NEXT MILLINEUM!"

Complete silence filled the hall as the letter burst into flames. Andromeda sat with silent tears running down her face before she raced out of the hall, closely followed by Sirius.

Looking back to the Gryffindor table, Narcissa saw Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin and the little blond girl (who Narcissa had inferred was Andy's newest blood-traitor friend) all staring at her, most with anger, Pettigrew just to follow what the others were doing and Lupin with curiosity.

Narcissa felt like yelling. Great, now she had just doubled the chances of the Gryffreaks telling Hogwarts her secret. "I'll see you in class," she told Dolohov before stalking over to the Gryffindor table. "Bellatrix sent the Howler, not me. Gryffindors don't break promises, no matter what, right?" she hissed threateningly.

Potter just scowled deeper, but Lupin answered calmly, "Maybe you should apologize to her. We won't tell, but Sirius is, well, you know Sirius." Narcissa met Lupin's amber eyes icily. Reading her expression correctly, Lupin braced himself and said, "And you might want to find them together, so Sirius hears it clearly. Just some sound advice," said the Prefect.

Narcissa turned on her heel and stalked out of the Great Hall in search of her little sister. She headed immediately out to the lake, and, sure enough, saw Sirius and Andy sitting under a willow tree by the water's edge. Strong fall wind whipped at Narcissa's white-blond hair and braced herself against the gentle tug of both the wind and her mind towards the castle and strode over to the Gryffindors.

As she neared, she heard, "…they were just like that when I was Sorted. It's the Black way. Andy, it's not your fault that they're such-"

"Er, hey Andy," said Narcissa loudly. The Metamorphmagus turned to the voice and her hair quickly turned bright red.

"What do you want, Mrs. Malfoy?" growled Sirius, gray eyes smoldering.

Narcissa frowned, "Actually, I was about to talk to Andy before you so politely interrupted." She sat down in the grass next to them, knowing full well that she would be spending the rest of the day picking dead grass of her robes, and said, "Look, Andy. I find that, though I am most certainly furious that you are in Gryffindor, I can not blame you, or myself, for your personality. Why, look at Sirius! He's a Gryff through and through, but one of the Blackest people I have yet to meet. So, well, my words last night were slightly rash and I don't really think that you're a _complete_ blood-traitor for being in McGonnagal's House…"

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" asked Andromeda with a raised eyebrow. Narcissa did not say anything, and just stared at one of the outstretching tentacles of the Giant Squid. "Slytherins," muttered Andromeda with a laugh. "Apology accepted, Cissy." Narcissa flinched as she was engulfed by one of Andy's big hugs.

Once Andy let go, Narcissa stood up. "Oh, and Sirius?" The boy looked up at her approvingly. "Never, _ever_, call me Mrs. Malfoy again. Got it?" Sirius rolled his silver eyes, but Narcissa could tell that amends had been made. "All this intimate talk is making me nauseous. I'm heading back to the Slytherin Common Room."

"Maybe we could walk you back there!" said Sirius eagerly, but Narcissa knew that if she did, all the Slytherins would be waking with curses showering down on them.

"In your dreams, Black," she said, before turning on the heel of her crocodile skin boots and striding away.

Lucius smirked as he 'overheard' the conversation. He slid out from behind his tree just as Narcissa walked by, "How touching, love. Never knew you were such a Gryffindor at heart."

He watched the girl speed up, and easily matched her pace. "But I don't see what's so wrong with the name Malfoy," he said. "Narcissa Athena Malfoy… has sort of a ring to it, eh Cissy?"

He watched her reaction with a small smirk gracing his lips. "Don't call me that," hissed the girl, keeping her eyes to the front.

"What, Malfoy, or Cissy? Or Cissy Malfoy?" Lucius said. She was so much fun to mess with. The way her hair, which had been ripped from its bun by the wind, hung over her burning blue eyes, the way her pale cheeks gained the color of newly bloomed roses… the way she lost all control of her emotions.

"Malfoy," she said threateningly.

"You know you love me, doll," he said, straightening his uniform calmly.

Narcissa just sped up her walking again, so that she was almost running. "I feel many emotions towards you, and not one of them is love."

"Oh, do tell," said Lucius with a raised eyebrow.

"You, Malfoy, are an egotistical, rude, annoying, stupid, rich pig!"

"Temper, temper, Cissy," he said mockingly.

Narcissa ran the last few steps to the castle and threw open the door. She turned sharply and pulled aside a tapestry to reveal a staircase. "Don't you have a first period class to get to, Malfoy?"

Lucius sighed. He had almost forgotten that Narcissa had a free period first. "I'll see you around, Cissy." The girl groaned softly and raced up the stairs, leaving the tapestry to swing back into place on its own. Lucius smirked and headed to his Ministry of Magic class with a confident stride. Add another point to Team Malfoy.

**REVIEW! GIVE SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Duel

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Please put away all of your books," said Professor Arro. The cheery Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was always in a good mood, with a twinkle in his dark blues eyes and perfectly set dark brown hair. Gryffindor girls throughout the room sighed when he smiled, but Narcissa just thought coldly of him. There were rumors that he was a mudblood. To even imagine such a refined pureblood as herself admiring, or even respecting, one so beneath her was blasphemy. "Today we are going to pair off for duels."

Narcissa let an arrogant smile cross her lips. This was her best subject. Of course, that may have been because she found the Dark Arts so fascinating, but she also was good at it because she had been mock dueling with Bella for her whole life. "I'm going to go ahead and pair you up. Let's see… Diggory and Lance, Black and Malfoy…"

Narcissa turned quickly over her shoulder to look at Malfoy, who had leaned back in his seat with a large smirk on his face. She raised her eyebrows and turned around. This would be interesting.

Malfoy swaggered over to her once Arro had finished with pairing and pulled out his wand. Narcissa jumped out of her chair just in time, because Malfoy sent her desk flying towards the other side of the room.

"Everybody ready?" asked the professor, safely in the corner of the room with the discarded desks. "Begin!"

Narcissa silently threw a hex at caused Malfoy hands clasp together. She then threw a spell on his that caused him to itch like crazy on and in his body. He, instead of screaming (which Narcissa had hoped he would), simply smiled lightly at her and gazed pointedly to where her engagement ring dangled off a silver chain on her neck.

That little… she thought before removing the spells. Trust Malfoy to cheat during an honest duel. He dispatched her with a simple spell that wrapped her up to her chin in thick ropes and walked over to report his win to Professor Arro. Narcissa scowled up at the ceiling. Not even married yet and he was already ruining her life.

The bonds vanished and she hopped up to her feet, wand out and ready for another duel. Arro raised an eyebrow and she lowered her wand. "Now, you and Mr. Malfoy are in charge while I go over to the Teacher's Lounge to get the graded essays I left in there. Don't let any of the duels get out of hand." Narcissa nodded. The teacher left the room, dodging spells as he went.

Once the door closed behind him, she turned to Malfoy. "Think you can beat me in a real duel?" she challenged, holding her wand at the ready.

He smirked and pulled out his wand again. "I don't think I can… I know it," he said. Before Narcissa could react, he had sent a spell at her that left a bruise on her left shoulder.

"You bloody idiot!" she shouted. "We bow first!" She bowed and gave him a condescending smile. "Do you think you can manage?"

A light nod served as Malfoy's bow and he pointed his wand at her. "Let's go, doll," he said with a smirk. This time when Malfoy sent his hex at her, she rolled out of the way to dodge it and cast a fire arrow at him with her wand. Not bothering to use his magic, he moved his head to the side to avoid it.

Immediately, he sent a streak of purple light at her, but the girl blocked it with a ready Shielding Charm. The spell bounced off the flashing blue shield and hit the professor's desk, causing it to explode into a hundred splinters. Instantly, the class stopped in the middle of their duels and ran to a corner of the room to sit in the clumped desks to watch the two purebloods in their fierce battle.

She barely had time to think, '_That spell could have really hurt me,' _before she retaliated with a spell she had learned from Bellatrix. Her Statue Hex was pushed out of the way by a roaring wall of flame that shot from Malfoy's wand at her.

She placed her wand to her temple and performed the Freezing Charm on herself, so that she could hardly feel the red flames licking at her flawless porcelain skin. "Blocked that with your ice cold heart, didn't you?" called Malfoy from across the room, running a hand through his hair calmly.

Narcissa responded by shooting a spell at him. He flinched as it hit him; the spell was designed to feel like a sharp slap to the entire front side of his body. Straightening his back, he pointed his wand at the ceiling and sent a wavering black substance up. It rested on the ceiling, before sending out an arrow of lightening across the room. Narcissa put her wand before her blue eyes and cast a spell that would allow her to see any electrical currents in slow motion. She leapt as a bolt of white hot fire shot down at her and fell crookedly on a desk.

Masking her pain with cool confidence, she pointed her wand back at Malfoy to see a dark blue zigzagging light flying at her. She yelled out, "Protego!" and her shield sent it ricocheting back at the caster. Malfoy was forced to drop to the ground, allowing the spell to shoot over his head and turn the wall behind him into solid ice. Narcissa ducked as another bolt of lightening flew at her, and cast a spell at him as she threw a left-behind chair off to the side of what had quickly become a battlefield.

Malfoy was unable to dodge her spell, and was not able to move his feet. He shouted the counter curse just in time to jump out of the way of a bolt of lightening. "Expelliarmus!" they yelled at the same time. Both wands flew away and hit the front of the room together. The class in the back gasped in unison as a bolt of lightening struck the wall behind them, showering them with pebbles.

Malfoy raced forward towards their wands, but Narcissa ran up and pushed him to the side. He grabbed her hand and she fell with him onto the stone floor. He smirked, but his face grew serious as he leapt up and started towards the wands. Narcissa grabbed his ankles and caused him to fall flat on his face.

She smirked and slid forward on her knees towards the wands that were mere meters away. He rolled over, pushing her over to the side and delaying her progress. She reached over and punched his arm as hard as she could. "Oh, honey, you'll pay for this," he said. She rolled her eyes and crawled forward, but he tacked her from behind. They rolled on the floor, both trying to pin the other while reaching their wand. Malfoy got her arms pinned and smirked.

Suddenly, the look on his face changed and he bent down and gave her soft kiss on the cheek and murmured, "Checkmate."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Incoming." The purebloods rolled in separate directions, leaving the lightening bolt to blow up the floor they had been laying on seconds before. Narcissa scrambled forward and grabbed her wand before leaping to her feet and trying to reclaim some of the room's space for her use. Malfoy, however, leapt to his feet and cast a red line of light at her. Narcissa, who had been more worried about being stuck in the front corner of the room in a fierce duel than the fact that she had just turned her back on her opponent, had no time to react to the spell.

She flew backwards and hit the wall hard. Bright white stars erupted in her vision and she felt herself on the brink of losing consciousness. Shaking her head, she stood quickly and sent a spell at the ceiling. Her fiancé, who had already been walking over to make sure he had won the duel, was hit with a piece of the stone ceiling that had fallen through the cloud after being dislodged by Narcissa's spell. She watched his silver eyes roll up in his head and saw him fall to the ground before feeling the black waves of unconsciousness to sweep her away.

**Next Chapter, they get in trouble in the Hospital Wing. PLEASE REVIEW! I wrote this, you can write a wikkle reviewikin. **


	7. Hospital Horror

**Yay! Thanks for the REVIEWS last time! Love ya all!**

Narcissa woke feeling as though had just been run over by the Hogwarts Express. Letting out a groan, she opened her eyes. Blinking at the sterile white surroundings, she realized she was in the Hospital Wing.

She tried to sit up, but a wave of pain shot through her head and her back and she fell back on the plush mattress. "Oh, good, you're awake," said a voice, much too loudly for Narcissa's liking.

A foul smelling goblet was thrust over her eyes. "Drink up," said the voice again.

"Wh- What happened?" she asked, looking cross-eyed at the cup.

Another voice spoke up. "Well, Miss Black, what happened was you and Mr. Malfoy going _completely_ against my orders and having the most costly duel we've had in Hogwarts in decades." The handsome face of Professor Arro appeared her vision and the memories flooded back.

"Malfoy started-"

"I don't care who started it. All I care is that my classroom is completely destroyed. There was a lightening storm inside my room! The other students were very detailed in their description of your little fight," said the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, looking down at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"Then you know that it was all Malfoy's doing!" Narcissa hissed, before holding her head in her hands as another jolt of pain hit her.

The professor leaned out of her vision and said, "According to my students, not only did you initiate the duel, but it is also your fault that the wall is a solid block of ice that none of us can melt."

The pureblood in her told her not to take this criticism from a mudblood teacher. "Malfoy definitely would have deserved it. The duel was a friendly way to see who was better."

"You both lost," pointed out the teacher calmly.

"That's not the point. The point is that Malfoy eventually got what he deserved!" she said, moaning as her passionate shout sent a fresh jab of pain through the back of her head.

The professor leaned back over her face, an inquisitive look in his the green flecks of his dark blue eyes. "What could he have done that deserved a piece of the ceiling knocking him in the head?"

"Did he die?" she asked calmly.

"Thankfully, no, but we were worried that he had a concussion for a while. All that he'll have is a lump on his head," called the first voice, who Narcissa assumed was the nurse, from elsewhere in the room.

"Then I guess he didn't get what he deserved, so never mind," said Narcissa, closing her eyes in fatigue.

"Don't you dare go to sleep when I'm talking to you," said the professor sharply. "Now what possible reason could you have for wanting Mr. Malfoy dead?"

Narcissa kept her eyes closed. She was not about to tell this mudblood about her engagement. Professor Arro sighed. "We can't have this kind of feud between our Heads. Tell me what the trouble is, or one of you will be fired."

"As long as it's Malfoy, then I really don't care," Narcissa muttered.

"It'll be you, and I've known you for almost seven years, and know that you do not want to be fired," said the professor.

"I'd really rather not tell you the reason," she said, opening her blue eyes to meet his. "I'm allowed to keep my secrets."

"Then I'm afraid I'll just have to take away your badge. I know that Miss Abbot will fill the position of Head Girl rather nicely. Also-"

"Why don't you just ask me?" said a voice from across the room.

"Mr. Malfoy! I didn't know you were awake yet!" said the nurse. Narcissa lifted her head enough to look over at where Malfoy was laying on the bed. A long white bandage was wrapped tightly around his head, and some blood had leaked through at the top. His handsome face was pale and his blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Narcissa met his silver eyes threateningly, but he just gave a weak smirk.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, if you'd be so kind as to tell me," said the professor, walking over to Malfoy's bed. Narcissa quickly propped herself up on her pillow, ignoring the pain, so she could glare at Malfoy.

"You'd better not say another word," hissed Narcissa through teeth that were gritted in both pain and fury. "I'm the one who's mad, and I'll gladly pay the price for my uncontrollable rage. Sorry, Professor Arro, that I was so stupid. You might want to go fill out all the forms necessary for resigning me from my Head Girl position, or whatever."

The professor completely ignored her and sat on the bed next to Malfoy. "If you tell me why she's so mad, we might be able to solve this problem before it gets out of hand… well, anymore out of hand."

Malfoy looked over at Narcissa with a light smirk on his face. "Well, professor, Narcissa's just sour because we're getting married this summer."

Narcissa scowled, but quickly covered it with a laugh. "Malfoy, you're such a jokester! I was worried for a minute that you were going to tell him the truth!"

Fury rose in her as the two men across the room ignored her words. "See, professor? Blond, pureblooded, rich- we're the most tactical match in the world," the Slytherin said loudly.

The professor looked as though he'd just been hit on the head with a piece of the ceiling… no, wait, that was Malfoy. Narcissa scowled. If only the stupid ceiling had killed him. "But you two hate each other," said the professor blankly.

"And that's why she's sour," Malfoy informed him with an assuring nod.

"I still haven't figured out why you purebloods marry like this. Better to mix a bloodline than live unhappy the rest of your lives," the professor said as though he'd said the line thousands of times before.

Neither of the Slytherins answered. '_Even a Muggle's better than Malfoy, but that would simply ruin the family! 'Blacks are always purebloods' as Mother used to say. That just goes to show that Mudbloods know nothing,' _Narcissa thought scathingly.

"Well, you both have detention with me every night this week, so maybe you can patch up this disagreement and become friends," said the professor, standing up and brushing off his robes.

Narcissa and Malfoy snorted simultaneously. The professor eyed them in interest. "You're more alike than you think. Report to my classroom at eight tonight. Oh, and Miss Black, you can keep your badge. Good luck recovering." Professor Arro swept out of the room.

"Malfoy!" Narcissa screeched the moment he had left. "How could you bloody well tell him?" she whispered, as the shouting had induced a continuous throbbing headache.

Malfoy put his hands around his bandage wrapped head. "I said I wouldn't tell as long as you did what I told you. _You_ just knocked me unconscious with a ceiling," he said calmly, wincing as he brushed the top of his head.

"It was only a little part of the ceiling, and you threw me into the wall," she retorted.

"Well, you tried to freeze me," he said quickly.

"Yeah, but only after you tried to strike me with a bloody lightening bolt!"

"I only did that because you used the Slap Hex on me," he said lazily.

"Which I did because you tried to burn me to a crisp," she exclaimed.

He rolled his silver eyes. "We both know that you could have blocked that with both hands tied behind your hand."

"Well, then I did it because you tried to blow me up!" she said.

"Now, come on. You know that spell doesn't work on living objects. The worst it would have done was push you back a bit," Malfoy drawled.

"You mean like that spell you used there at the end?" she growled as she inspected the medicine that the nurse had set on her bedside table.

"I only did that because- you're not going to make me say it all again, are you?" he asked, putting his hands to his head. "And, anyways, you're the one that challenged me to the duel in the first place."

"Only you cheated on the first round!" she said loudly, before groaning and putting a hand to her head.

"Miss Black, have you not drunken your medicine yet? Go on, bottom's up!" the nurse said as she bustled back into the room.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked warily.

"A healing potion," said the nurse.

"I mean, what's in it?" Narcissa clarified in a bored voice.

"Bat wing, pig snout, eye of newt, ground lacewing flies and daisy petals," said the nurse as she sorted through her potion vials.

Malfoy snorted before bursting into full laughter. "Don't laugh, Mr. Malfoy. You have to drink it too," said the nurse, picking up a vial and emptying into a goblet. She brought it over to Malfoy and said, "It had better be in your stomachs when I get back."

Once she had left, Malfoy met Narcissa's eyes. "To a happy marriage," he said, raising his glass in a toast.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "To a happy marriage," she agreed. They both set their lips to the goblets at the same time. The girl knew that there was an unspoken competition as to who would be able to finish the vile potion, so she tipped her head back and gulped it down, ignoring the chunks of whatever creature she was swallowing and the nasty taste.

"Done!" they said together. Narcissa scowled and said, "Show the glass." They both held out the cup for the other to peer inside. The remaining amount was identical.

She swore under her breath. "Well, doll, this'll put us under in a minute, so, good night." He laughed. "This'll be the first time out of thousands that we sleep in the same room," he said with a smirk.

"Put a lid on it, Malfoy," she mumbled, feeling the effects of the sleeping potion starting to numb her mind. "Oh yeah, and the only reason I hit you with the ceiling was because you kissed me…"

"You know… you liked it," he said in between a yawn. However, if he had been able to stay awake and talk to her more, Narcissa did not know, because that was when the drifting empire of slumber overtook her mind.

**Please review. Sorry it took me so long to update!**


	8. Ladybugs and Buttercups

"You can both leave now… just don't kill each other in the halls," said Madame Pomfrey.

Lucius nodded, stood up, and straightened his robes. "Just enough time to get to Slughorn's class before the bell, right, Cissy?" he drawled.

The girl rose from the hospital bed. "So anxious to fail, Malfoy?" she asked coolly, pursing her lips.

"Not as much as you are, I'm sure," he retorted smoothly.

"Actually, last I heard, you were the one with only an Exceeds Expectations in Slughorn's class, not me," she said, brushing past him into the hallway.

Lucius growled softly as he closed the Hospital Wing doors. "Well, I heard that you're in remedial Charms," he said, walking next to her.

"Actually, Flitwick nominated me for the National Charms Competition next August," she informed him icily.

Lucius smirked, masking his anger, and drawled, "Too bad you can't go. I'll have you hard at work cleaning the manor or something on that day." The sheer fury on her face told him that he'd better be quiet if he wanted to make it to Potions alive.

Narcissa stalked past him. "The bell's about to ring," she sniffed.

"And we're here," Lucius said, opening the Potions room door and bowing. She entered cautiously, but Lucius wasn't going to trick her in front of Slughorn. Yet.

The sound of the bell ringing resounded through the stone second floor classroom. Slughorn leapt from his chair with an agility greater than one would assume possible after seeing the size of his waist. "New seating charts!"

"We're in seventh year," groaned a Ravenclaw, putting his hand to his head in annoyance.

Slughorn pretended not to hear his complaints and began calling out names. Finally, Lucius and the Head Girl were the only ones left. "And Malfoy and Black in the back corner," he finished, setting the parchment on his desk.

Lucius led her over to the chairs. He pulled one out her, but as she sat down, moved it, leaving her to hit the dirty floor.

Narcissa leapt right back to her feet. "Is three your age or your IQ?" she asked coldly, grabbing the chair from him and sitting down.

"So cold," he said, settling into the other chair.

"Today you will be brewing Amortentia," Slughorn said, waving his wand so that instructions appeared on the board. Lucius rolled his eyes. Why would you need love potions if you were Lucius Malfoy? "The finished project is due next Friday. Begin."

There was a dull rustling as textbooks were drawn out, pages were turned, ingredients were divided, silver knives sliced through kelpie kidney, and partners muttered to one another. The two Heads began working, only speaking to say which step they were going to work on.

The potion in front of them changed from dark red, to the palest of yellows, and then turned a murky green when Lucius added the porcupine quills. Lucius slowly ground ladybugs as he pondered. Narcissa was doing her best to completely ignore his existence. They had been rivals for so long that Lucius knew how to read her emotions better than most of her allies; he, for instance, could tell that she was agitated by the ferocity with which she sliced the buttercup in front of her. He was almost certain that she had never received a detention before in her life and Lucius was pleased to have had a hand in its coming around.

He brushed the ground ladybugs into his hand and held them over the murky potion. "Don't even think about it," hissed Narcissa. Lucius jerked his head around to look at her. She was still slicing the petals rapidly. "You can't add those until I add the buttercup."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he purred. "I can do what ever I want to."

Narcissa rolled her blue eyes. "You suppose you can, but you'll blow up the whole classroom if you do. So… don't." Lucius checked the board discreetly. She was right… again. "This is why you only have an E in here," she muttered.

His mind was made up in a second. As she gathered the petals, Lucius opened his hand and let the ladybugs fall into the potion. Narcissa must have been watching him closely, for her eyes widened and she gazed incredulously at him.

Simultaneously, they stood and walked briskly to the door. A couple of the other students looked up curiously as they brushed by, but neither Head said a word. Their pace increased as they heard a hiss emanate from their potion. Lucius opened the door and they tumbled out into the hallway.

Narcissa slammed the door behind them, and, at that moment, a loud noise came from the room. Lucius grabbed Narcissa by the waist and toppled with her to the ground as titanic shockwaves rippled off the potion. The first hit the wall hard. The second crashed straight through it, causing the entire wall to collapse. The third shockwave turned each block of stone into powder before they could land on the two seventh years.

It seemed to have stopped. Lucius peered back over his shoulder and saw a very shell-shocked class standing in front of their disintegrated cauldrons.

"Professor!" called one Ravenclaw. "Malfoy blew up the classroom!" He turned and smirked at Malfoy. "Black helped him!"

Slughorn, who's robes were shredded and hat had disintegrated, looked at the Heads in amazement. Both were covered from head to toe in what used to be the wall. "I'll have to owl Abarax about this," Slughorn said slowly.

"Go ahead," drawled Lucius with a small smirk. "I'm sure he'll appreciate the disturbance."

Narcissa mumbled something under her breath. Lucius's smirk grew wider. "I think I'll hold you down for a second. We don't want you to get hurt in any more shockwaves." There was more muttering. "Oh, I know there won't be any more," Lucius told her. "But we don't want to risk it, now do we?"

Lucius kept Narcissa under his arm. "Does this mean class is dismissed?" asked Nott. Slughorn must have nodded, for the classroom emptied out over Lucius and Narcissa.

"Don't worry about this, my boy," said Slughorn as he passed overhead. "I'll take care of it… somehow. Just make sure you both come to my dinner party next week."

Once Slughorn's footsteps died away, Lucius said, "I think it's safe for you to stand up now." He stood up and Narcissa leapt to her feet beside him.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked as she brushed the dust from her robes.

Lucius shrugged. "Are you annoyed?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said, furiously smacking the white dust that clung stubbornly to her.

"Then, yes, it was," Lucius told her with a smirk.

**Sorry for the delay. I had this typed, then my computer crashed and it got deleted and I forgot to type it up again! PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Detention

**Sorry for the wait.**

Underlying the noise of her heels clicking sharply on the stone floor was a quiet footfall. "I never liked that lab," Malfoy commented, drawing up beside her.

Narcissa quickened her pace, but he kept up easily. "Why are you following me?"

Malfoy chuckled lightly, glancing sideways at her from under pale lashes. "I'm just going to our dormitory. _You're_ the one following me." In saying, he lengthened his stride so he was slightly ahead of her.

Narcissa's thoughts flew to the dozen Dark spells that she had seen Bella use which would work perfectly on Malfoy right now. 'Blacks are always collected,' her mother's voice rang in her mind.

So Narcissa did not retort or hang Malfoy by his ear off the ceiling. Together, they stepped on to a set of stairs, which began to float to the next floor. Narcissa went immediately to the railing on the left edge, looking over the other moving staircases and portraits all around. The warm beige walls were so contrasting to her home that she never was able to allow herself to believe she was at home.

The smallest of frowns tugged on her pale rosebud lips. Suddenly her neck was feeling very warm. Narcissa turned quickly to find Malfoy centimeters from her face. "What?" she asked sharply, fighting to control her heart, which was fluttering like a hummingbird.

"I was just wondering," he murmured, his arms moving to grip the rail on either side of her, trapping her between, "what would happen," he leaned closer, gray eyes sparkling, "if I kissed you again."

Narcissa opened her mouth to object but found it covered by Malfoy's lips. In a moment they were gone.

Before Narcissa could think of a way to react, Lucius had moved aside and leapt off the railing of the staircase on to the one traveling directly below in the opposite direction.

He smirked at her stunned face and gave a little wave as he continued downwards. Narcissa, mind in a flurry, looked back up the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narcissa knocked quickly on Professor Arro's door and rocked back onto her heels. The door creaked open and Arro appeared. His hand pulled back from the ice knob and he said, "This is why you're here. I've been trying to thaw out this wall all day and not a single drop of water has dislodged. That's your job: undo the spell, and then come to me for further instructions."

Narcissa brushed past the professor into the room and stared at the wall. It wasn't just coated in ice; everything from the stone to the cobwebs was solid ice. She walked over to a cobweb in the corner, lifted her azure crocodile skin boot and kicked it. The ice shattered and the slender fragments hit the floor with a clang.

The pureblood sighed. She had hoped that, when disconnected to the bulk of the wall, it would turn back into its original substance. Narcissa picked up the ice spider and examined it.

She breathed heavily on it and, slowly, the ice turned darker and darker until a small spider was scuttling on her hand. With pursed lips and flared nostrils, she squished it against the ice wall. Narcissa pulled out her wand and sent a stream of hot air at the ice. Nothing happened. "I guess it's only human breath that works," remarked the professor from across the room.

At that moment, a knock sounded on the ice and Narcissa peered through the wall at Malfoy. He pushed open the door without invitation and Arro stood up. "Scrub all the ashes off the ground and walls," he instructed. "_Without_ magic."

Malfoy gritted his teeth and picked up the brush and water bucket. Narcissa laughed quietly at his misfortune and put her face close to the wall and breathed out slowly. The ice melted into a patch of dark stone. She raised her head a little and blew again.

Over the next two hours, Narcissa breathed non-stop on the ice wall. The room was completely silent other than the dull sounds of brush on stone and quill on parchment from behind her. When she only had a quarter of the wall left, she heard Arro say, "Now you can help Miss Black. Maybe it'll help you two bond."

Narcissa snorted softly. She heard the sounds of Malfoy approaching from behind and continued breathing softly on her section of the wall.

She heard Malfoy close to her, breathing lightly onto the ice. "This is all your fault," he murmured under his breath.

Narcissa scowled, keeping her eyes on the spreading stone. "We already went over this. Your fault."

"Did I make you use this spell?" he asked softly, moving over a step.

Narcissa did not bother to answer. It was still his fault. She stood up and lifted her head high so she could reach closer to the top of the wall. As she rose to her tiptoes, Malfoy said, "You're too short."

Narcissa could not ignore this. She turned her head to him, eyebrow raised. "Pardon?"

"You can't even reach the top," he said quietly, gesturing to the foot of ice that lined the wall all the way down.

Arro coughed lightly from behind them. Narcissa gave Malfoy a bittersweet smile. "You do it then."

He inclined his head and moved over to the corner that she had started in. Raising himself gingerly onto his toes, he breathed on the wall, morphing the ice to mossy stone.

Narcissa huffed softly under her breath as she exhaled again.

When at last they had finished, Professor Arro said, "See? You can work together. It just takes a little cooperation and-"

"Anything else you need us to do?" Narcissa snapped. He raised an eyebrow. "You've had us in here for three hours!"

"You destroyed my classroom. You _should_ be having detention every weekend from now on."

Not even the stern narrowing of his eyes could stop Narcissa. "Then give us detention. Just not until _midnight_. We do have homework."

"Actually, _she_ has homework. I already finished mine," Malfoy interjected.

Narcissa stopped herself from glowering at him with difficulty. "Listen. I would hate to see the two of you continue to loathe each other once you're married." Professor Arro's voice was kind. Narcissa hated him. "I was talking to some of the other teachers and-"

"What?" Narcissa and Malfoy exclaimed together. "You said you'd keep a secret," Narcissa said, voice carefully calm.

"They're just some of your professors. Anyways, we were thinking that it'd be a good idea for you two to have some pre-marriage counseling."

"_Counseling_?"

"That is quite unnecessary, professor," Malfoy said smoothly over Narcissa's outburst. "We already have something of the sort arranged. Thank you for your consideration though."

Narcissa took a deep breath and gave a tight smile. "Yes. Thank you." The two Slytherins exited the room.

Once the door was closed and they were safely ten feet away, Malfoy chuckled. "Idiot mudblood."

Narcissa nodded. "That was quick," she observed.

"You owe me," he informed her as they walked towards their dorm.

"For what?" she argued. "You wanted it even less than I did."

"Yes, but if you had been left in charge of that we'd be in St. Mungo's for intense therapy." His aristocratic way of talking made the words seem a compliment.

"Well then I'm sorry you missed out on something you so sorely needed," Narcissa retorted.

He just chuckled. "Nice comeback," he muttered. That tone made it impossible to tell whether he was sarcastic, so she didn't bother replying.


	10. Stairways

"We need the two to design the First Annual Halloween Ball. If this goes well, we may have a ball on Halloween from now on," said Professor McGonagall wearily, looking as though she was desperately praying that Hogwarts would never hold a dance ever again.

Lucius and Narcissa nodded together. Lucius looked over at the girl lazily. In the dark, sterile office, Narcissa's bright blonde hair and slick silver eye shadow clashed like a unicorn living in a swamp. Her dark azure eyes flicked over in his direction and he smirked, enjoying the curl of her lips when she saw him, knowing that it wouldn't last. No one could resist the Malfoy Charm.

McGonagall picked up a stack of papers on her wooden desk and handed them to Narcissa. "Please look over those rules regarding the decorations allowed and available for the dance tonight and you and Mr. Malfoy can hand in your completed idea on Monday. What with the Hogsmeade weekend starting tomorrow, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to design a stunning ball." Her dark brown eyes flashed over to Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, I would like to speak to you once Miss Black has left."

Lucius winked at Narcissa as she rose, playing absentmindedly with the engagement ring that dangled on her long silver necklace. "I'll be right out," he reassured her with a smirk.

She scowled at him and strode out, back ramrod straight and heels clicked vociferously on the stone. Lucius nearly laughed; _'Resistence is futile' to quote those pathetic Muggles_, he thought.

The moment his fiancé had stepped over the threshold, Lucius turned in his chair to face the professor and raised a slim blonde eyebrow lazily, managing to look utterly bored, but respectful at the same time.

"As Head Boy, you are supposed to be a role for the other students. A boy who gets a detention for hexing a younger student is not who I want the students to look up to."

Lucius shrugged and drummed his fingers on the chair. "Younger students," he draweled, "shouldn't laugh at their Head Boys."

"And exactly why was Mr. Pettigrew laughing?" asked McGonagall, sitting down at her desk, placing her head in her hands and massaging her temples.

"Who knows?" lied Lucius smoothly. In fact, he did know why, but he wasn't going to be telling the Transfiguration teacher that. Pettigrew had been laughing at a particularly sharp comment made by the _lovely_ Miss Black. The disrespectful little rat.

"Well, next time, express yourself through _words_, not curses. Especially one like the Stinging Hex," she said, rising and opening the door for him.

He hooded his eyelids as he passed her and looked down on the shorter professor. "Goodbye, Professor," he said courteously. He loved seeing the annoyed look on the professors' faces when he was respectful, but condescending at the same, for no teacher could think of a reason to punish him. The door clicked shut quickly behind him as he strode carelessly towards the Head dorms.

The walls that lined the corridors were covered in various portraits. In his own mansion, portraits were limited, due to their noisy habits, but the thousands of pictures in Hogwarts gave it some of its character.

Though he wished every night and day that Dumbledore would go ahead and croak, Hogwarts had the potential to be a nice home-away-from-home. He glowered as he passed a couple of fourth-year Ravenclaw mudbloods. It would be a nice home if they had an exterminator clean out the school of all the filth.

Lucius heard her before he saw her; her curses were echoing around the stone halls so loudly that Lucius felt disappointed that he had never succeeded in invoking this much anger in her. He reassured himself by saying that her shouts were normally toned down by the close walls, and never allowed to ring freely in empty corridors as they were now. When he entered the corridor, he saw the blonde swearing loudly at the guardian portrait.

"Such language," drawled Lucius as he neared. She whirled around, looking as though she'd been attempting to pull out her hair by the way platinum blonde strands were hanging randomly over her abnormally flushed face.

"Make the bloody portrait open up!" she commanded.

"I don't like your tone, sugar," he said, leaning against the stone wall and placing a lock of his golden hair behind one ear. "Say please," he hinted with a smirk.

She turned to the portrait of the strict woman and shouted, "I'm bloody wearing the bloody ring, so will you bloody well let me in, you filthy mudblood of a portrait!"

The portrait looked at Lucius. "I saw your fiancé put on her ring when she was walking down the hall!" The woman glanced down at Narcissa. "And you'd do well to remember that good wives are seen and not heard."

That was the snapping point for Narcissa. She pulled out her wand and aimed at the portrait. "Open up or I swear to Merlin that I'll light you on fire."

The portrait raised an eyebrow and sniffed. "Even if I was scared, I'm not allowed to open unless someone gives the password!"

A blue flame erupted from the tip Narcissa's long, pale wand and she stood on tiptoe to wave it in front of the portrait's eyes. "You'll be nothing but bloody ashes when I'm done with you, portrait," she growled.

"No need to get violent," said the portrait, backing away a bit. "Well, since you do have the ring…" The portrait swung to reveal the door and Narcissa smirked over her shoulder at Lucius and went in.

The canvas closed over the door. "You know, you need to get her under control," said the portrait icily.

"You know, you need to get a backbone painted in," he sneered. "Now open up."

"Password?" she said with pursed lips.

"Narcissa, I can't believe you'll never think of this easy password; pureblood," he said.

The portrait laughed mockingly. "I told you not to get such a long password. Try again."

He took a deep steadying breath. "Narcissa, I can't believe _you will_ never think of this easy password; pureblood. Now open up, you bloody portrait."

As the painting opened, the guardian said, "I don't know why you must abuse me so. I am, after all-" Lucius slammed the door, putting an end the annoying woman's complaints.

**Please review! (It will make me update sooner).**


	11. Fire and Ice

Narcissa opened the door to meet the chill October wind, though hardly shivering in her sleek navy bathing suit. The girl ran gracefully across the dry grass and dove into the black waters of the lake.

Bitingly cold water surrounded her in an icy embrace, but she just kicked forward across the disturbed surface. The only light outside was that of the quarter moon that shone like a reluctant smile in the dark sky. She spun onto her back and floated on the water. With a relaxed sigh, she pulled the black band out of her hair and let it float around her. Silvery blonde strands covered the water, rising and falling with the small ripples that spread through the lake.

She closed her eyes and floated, like a pale star in the night sky. Her thoughts stayed light, as calm as the waters around, with only a few unexpected ripples to move.

Then she was swimming, racing across the lake, slicing through the freezing waters efficiently. Back and forth, careful to avoid the darkest sections and any unidentified ripples, for the lake was full of creatures.

The bell stroking midnight knocked her out of her peaceful reverie. Narcissa turned to the shore and swam up to it. When her slender feet touched the rough sand and rocks, she dragged herself from the inviting water and out into the crisp air. She meandered to the castle door, savoring the icy wind that froze her, keeping her mind from her troubles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucius stared into the flames pensively. Narcissa only hated him more now, but he… He didn't know what he felt, but for some reason, those lips of hers got more tempting but the minute.

The girl on his thoughts was swimming alone in the lake at the moment. Lucius had watched her from the Heads' window until the night-vision, binocular spell had worn off. Lucius shook his head as his thoughts remained focused on Narcissa. In appearance they were the same, but in personality they were fire and ice. That's why he hated her, he told himself. She was just competition to be eliminated. He felt himself barely accepting the argument.

The portrait hole swung open to reveal Narcissa, who was drying herself off with her wand. A dark blue swimsuit covered up to her collarbone, but long, slender legs stretched endlessly to the floor.

"Out late tonight, eh, Cissy?" asked Lucius lazily, rising languidly to face her.

She glared at him through damp strands of silvery blonde hair. "Turn around," she said, annoyance flashing in the icy depths of her blue eyes. He just smirked wider. "Accio!" she said, pointing her wand up the staircase. A piece of fabric floated down and she pulled on the long skirt, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"Scandalous," Lucius remarked lightly. "Ladies don't show their legs and 'Blacks are always ladies,'" he mimicked, sliding over to her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Did you just mock my mother?" she asked coldly.

"No," he reassured her earnestly, "I was mocking you." Now he was very close.

"Back off," she said, leaning back.

Lucius blinked innocently, silver eyes dancing. "I'm not intimidating you, am I?" he asked, taking another step forward and looking down into her eyes.

"You don't scare me," she retorted, taking another step back nonetheless.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You're kind of cute when you're scared."

She growled softly. "I hate you."

"I hate you too," Lucius told her before leaning in to catch her lips with his. Instead of punching him, as she had promised, she kissed back passionately. He prodded her lips gently with his tongue, seeking entrance.

Suddenly, she pulled away, a hand over her mouth. "Malfoy!" she said, eyes wide and breathing ragged. "You broke Rule 356," she managed to say.

He smirked, masking the emotion coursing through him. "And you broke Rule 604 by showing your legs. I won't tell if you don't."

"You kissed me… again! I told you not to do that!"

"What have I ever done what you told me to?" he asked lazily, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow, fighting to control his rapidly pulsing heart.

Narcissa began pacing the hard wooden floor, bare feet threatening to slide. "But… you don't even want to marry me!"

Lucius nodded in ready agreement. Narcissa continued, "You hate me. You said yourself that I'm annoying."

Lucius nodded again. "Don't forget stubborn, rude and possibly demonic," he added helpfully.

She started to nod, then stopped and stared at him. "You never said that last one."

Lucius smirked wider. "That's right. I was just thinking that."

Narvissa scowled. "You're so…"

"Annoying? Chauvinistic? Smart? Devilishly handsome?" he offered, smoothing back his golden blonde hair.

"Yes! I mean… no! Wait!" she said, shaking her head.

"Let me know in the morning," he said, faking a huge yawn before turning around and walking up the stairs to his dormitory.

When he was safe in his private room, he put a hand to his lips. He was looking forward to seeing that girl again.

These new emotions worried Lucius; he felt as though he was losing control of his thoughts. Power was everything, and Lucius felt it slowly slipping away from him.

**I'll post if you review!**


	12. Who Knew Floors Were So Vile?

"Detention tonight with Slughorn," Malfoy told her.

"But I thought he wasn't going to punish us," Narcissa complained, sitting huffily beside the fireplace.

Malfoy shrugged. "Apparently he wasn't until he saw the new classroom."

Narcissa scowled. "What time?"

"Eight-thirty," Malfoy replied casually. "So," he continued, "how'd you sleep?"

Narcissa flushed, knowing he was thinking that she had stayed up half the night thinking about the kiss; correctly, she hated to admit. "Perfectly," she replied icily.

"Good," he said, smirking. "I'd hate to think of you with bags under your eyes." He cast her face a signifigant look.

A small mirror was in her hand in a second. "Where?" she exclaimed, looking at her flawless complextion. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "I hate you."

"Oh, I know," Malfoy said, rolling his shoulder lazily and sitting next to her.

She sprang up. "I have to go."

"Where?" he asked. "Classes are over for today, thank goodness."

"I need to study," she lied calmly. "I plan on getting an O on the Charms test on Friday. Are you?"

He scoffed and closed his eyes as she left the room, but when she returned to prepare for dinner, she found Malfoy with his nose buried deep in their Charms text.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narcissa knocked once on the new stone door to get Slughorn's attention. When he opened it, she peered into the dusty room.

"You're late," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "It's exactly eight-thirty. I don't know what..." She paused. "The detention was at eight, wasn't it," she said heavily.

Slughorn nodded, confused. "Didn't Mister Malfoy tell you?"

Narcissa paused. "Yes. I just forgot." She looked around at all the dirt lining the room. "Haven't gotten it cleaned up yet?"

"Actually, I though that could be your detention. Hop to it," the professor said. "Join Mister Malfoy and scrub the floor." Malfoy snorted from where he knelt, already cleaning.

Narcissa felt quite ill. "Wash the floors?" she repeated. "On my _knees_?"

"Yes," Slughorn said, blinking. "Have you never washed a floor before?"

Narcissa gave him a disgusted look. "That's a house-elf's job," she sneered.

"Now it's your job," Slughorn said, handing her a disgustingly stained brush. "Get to work."

Narcissa took the brush with tips of her fingernails and moved over to where Malfoy was working, looking annoying dashing in a ponytail and rolled-up sleeves. Tentatively, Narcissa moved the brush across the floor, using her fingernails as a guide.

"Dip it in the water," Malfoy told her, hiding a smirk.

Narcissa scowled and whispered fiercely, "I knew that!" The water was horrid and slimy and splashed on her whole hand. She paled and felt her stomach object. "Professor!" she said, standing up, "This isn't fair. I didn't make him cast that spell."

"You were one half of the accident," Slughorn pointed out. "Now, clean the rest of the floor or join me for detention again tomorrow."

Narcissa knelt back down and cast a spell to stop her robes from getting wet. "Fine," she muttered, lackadaisically washing the floor. However, her efforts caused no changes in the floor as she worked. Malfoy was the very picture of hard work, studiously cleaning each stone.

When the bell struck ten, Malfoy had almost finished the floor—Narcissa had finished six stones. "I think you've done enough," Slughorn said finally. "Now, I hope you know this was nothing personal. I just needed to put a show up. No hard feelings?" he asked.

Malfoy gave a smirk. "I suppose my father doesn't have to hear about this. It was quite short."

"Oh good," Slughorn said, relieved. "Tell him I said hello."

The pair exited silently… at least until they got into the hall. "Ew!" Narcissa exclaimed, rubbing her hands off on her robes. "That was vile."

Malfoy chuckled as they headed towards their dormitory. "You should have seen your face. I thought you were going to be sick."

Narcissa's stomach churned in the mere memory of the water. "Well," she said, trying to think up a comeback, "you just worked like a little slave. Do you wash the floors at home or something, Malfoy?"

Malfoy shook his head. "This is my fifth floor-washing punishment," he explained, not annoyed at all by her comment. "You know," he said casually, "it's a tradition in some houses for the woman to do the cleaning. I'd like to see that. Maybe—"

Narcissa glared at him. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I don't know. Coming home to see my little wife slaving away over each speck of dirt sounds fun," Malfoy drawled.

"Oh shut up," Narcissa said as they reached the portrait. It swung open, staring warily at Narcissa. "You too," she told it.

"Mum's the word," the portrait whispered.

Narcissa stalked into the room and snarled, "I'm taking a shower now. Goodnight."

"Have fun," he replied, sitting down across from the fire. She huffed and hurried up the stairs.

**Sorry it was so short; I just wanted to get something up. **


	13. Pale Dragon

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Have you started working on the plans for the Halloween Ball yet?" asked McGonagall sharply, approaching the Slytherin table. "I need them by Monday."

"We'll work on them tomorrow," Narcissa promised, turning back to her breakfast.

"You'll work on them today," McGonagall corrected. "It is a Hogsmeade Saturday, is it not?"

"Yes…" Narcissa said, trailing off.

"You and Mister Malfoy can work on it in Hogsmeade. I'm sure it would be much more entertaining for you to sit in The Three Broomsticks than around here to plan it," McGonagall said.

Narcissa started. "You want me and Malfoy to go to Hogsmeade? Together?"

"Part of Head duties is working together outside of school," McGonagall reminded her. "If you want to retain your position, I suggest you do as I say."

Narcissa nodded reluctantly, taking a dignified sip of her pumpkin juice to dismiss the teacher. McGonagall leaned in close to her ear and muttered, "Besides, it couldn't do much harm for you and Mister Malfoy to get to know each other before this summer, eh?" before walking away. Narcissa choked on her drink.

Once overcoming said choking, Narcissa rose from the table to think elsewhere.

"Meet me in our Common Room at ten," Malfoy said as she passed him.

"Fine," she snapped, continuing on her way. A whole day with Malfoy, she thought, annoyed. What fun. She had been hoping to finish her Defense Against the Dark Arts paper while the rest of the school was at Hogsmeade but it seemed McGonagall was determined to make her and Malfoy to spend every available minute together.

"Narcissa! Narcissa!" called a fifth-year girl. The blonde turned and raised an eybrow in answer. "We were just wondering," the girl said breathlessly, gesturing to her friends, "if you wanted to hang out with us in Hogsmeade today."

Narcissa bit back a sharp retort. "Sorry Sara, but I already have plans," she purred.

The young Slytherin looked crushed. "With who?" she asked, eyes on the floor.

"I, uh," Narcissa paused. It was better to control the spread of gossip, right? "With Malfoy, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" repeated one of Sara's lackeys. "But he's so hot!"

"And an absolute pig," Narcissa added. "But it's one of my many duties as Head Girl, si I mustn't complain."

"You are such a martyr," Sara said, awed.

Narcissa gave the statement a dismissive wave. "I'll talk to you all later," she said.

"Bye Narcissa!" they chorused, waving goodbye to her.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes as she walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The library was empty on that particular Saturday morning other than a few studious Ravenclaws and Severus in his usual corner. "Morning, Severus," Narcissa greeted, sliding into the seat across from him.

He appraised her. "You're annoyed," he observed. "Lucius?"

"_Malfoy_ and I have to work together in Hogsmeade today," Narcissa told him angrily. "McGonagall's making us plan that stupid Halloween Ball."

Severus sighed. "Lucius isn't—"

"If you say he isn't as bad as I think he is, I'll hit you," Narcissa warned.

"I was going to say that Lucius isn't going to be happy about having to plan a ball," Severus pushed forward. "So you could offer to take control and let him go off alone."

"Brilliant!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Yes, yes," Severus said dismissively, returning to his book.

"See? I can stand you and you're a male! Why did Father pair me with a person I can't get along with? Why didn't he choose you?" Narcissa exclaimed.

For the first time that Narcissa could remember, Severus flushed. However it lasted only a moment before he drawled, "If only you had been so lucky."

Narcissa laughed lightly and stood. "I'll see you around, Severus," she said.

He gave her a brief smile and returned to his book again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, what do you say? The Three Broomsticks?" Narcissa asked, walking a little ahead of Lucius.

He raised an eyebrow to her back. "We won't be able to hear ourselves think," Lucius interrupted. "Let's go to the Pale Dragon," he suggested.

"Isn't that in—"

"London? Yes. I assume you can Apparate?" Lucius continued, falling in step beside her.

"Of course," she brisited at his doubtful tone. "But anyone could see us and—"

"No one there will tell on us," Lucius interrupted.

Narcissa paused before answering. "Why don't you let me work by myself?" she asked suddenly. "I can finish this and you can do whatever your sleazy heart desires."

"I don't which offends me more," Lucius said, clutching a hand to his chest in mock-pain. "You calling me sleazy or you thinking I would so readily skive off my Head duties."

A look sideways told Lucius that Narcissa was looking furious. "You don't want to lan this ball," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"No," he admitted. "But how could I pass up an opportunity to spend a day with you?"

"I hate you."

"Oh I know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Two," Malfoy said as they approached the host at the Pale Dragon. "A private room, please."

"Right this way, Mister Malfoy," he simpered, picking up two leather bound menus.

"Come here often?" Narcissa muttered as they walked to their table.

"No, but who doesn't know who I am?"

Narcissa lip curled. "You are so arrogant."

"No, really, this waiter makes an effort to memorize the face of every pureblood in the country," Lucius confided as they reached the table.

The host pulled a chair out for Narcissa and she perched on it gently. "What can I get you and Miss Black to drink?" he asked, setting the menus before them.

"We'll have butterbeer," Malfoy instructed, "and water."

"Of course, Mister Malfoy," he said. "Your waiter will be out with your drinks momentarily."

As the man walked away, Malfoy drawled, "What did I tell you?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"So maybe he does memorize purebloods," Narcissa conceded. "But that makes you no less arrogant. I mean, you ordered for me!"

"You didn't want butterbeer?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Well, I did, but—"

"Then what's the problem? Besides, there are a lot of decisions I'll be making for come summer," Malfoy drawled.

Narcissa took a deep, calming breath. "Let's just work on the ball."

"Relax, Cissy," Malfoy said. "We can work later."

"The whole reason we came here was to work," Narcissa reminded him tersely.

"The whole reason _you_ came here was to work. _I_ was hungry," he corrected her.

Narcissa's nose flared. "We need to finish this by Monday," she reminded him.

"At least wait until we order," Malfoy said. "And here's our waiter."

The waiter set two mugs of butterbeer in front of them along with two glasses and a pitcher of ice water. "Have you decided what you would like to eat or do you need a few more minutes?"

"We know," Malfoy said.

"Actually, I haven't even looked at the menu yet," Narcissa objected.

The waiter looked to Malfoy for what to do. He paused. "Come back in a minute," he finally said.

Once the waiter was out of earshot, Narcissa muttered, "What, not going to order for me?"

"Actually, I thought that would make you mad," Malfoy admitted.

"It would have."

"Well, then I'm glad I didn't do it." His smoldering silver eyes met hers. "You look very nice today, Cissy," he said huskily.

Narcissa subconsciously fidgeted with her dark silk robes. "Thanks," she muttered, trying to control her breathing.

His face was suddenly closer than before. Narcissa leaned forward… then jumped back. She clumsily picked up the menu and scanned it, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. "What are you getting?" she asked hurriedly.

She looked up to see that he was watching her intensely, scrutinizing her like a hawk did a mouse. "What?" she asked sharply.

"Oh nothing," he said, leaning back and breaking the connection. "I'm getting the filet."

"Oh," Narcissa said. "Sounds good."

"It is."

"Have you decided yet?" asked the waiter, approaching the table.

"Yes," Narcissa said, though she had barely read a word of the menu.

"I'd like the filet mignon, medium rare, with asparagus and garlic potatoes," Lucius said.

"And you, ma'am?" the waiter asked.

"House salad," Narcissa said, closing the menu.

"And for your dressing?"

"The house dressing," Narcissa said.

"Of course," the waiter said, humbly taking their menus. "I'll be back soon."

"Do you have any ideas for the ball?" Narcissa asked, pulling out a scroll of parchment from her bag.

"None," Malfoy admitted.

Narcissa glowered at him. "Contribute please."

"I thought you didn't want me to tell you what to do," Malfoy taunted lightly.

Narcissa tried to control her anger. "Well, I was thinking we have to pumpkins," she said.

"Pumpkins," Malfoy repeated.

"Yes, pumpkins," Narcissa said defensively, "It's Halloween, after all."

"Of course," Malfoy said.

"And dancing," Narcissa added.

"Dancing," Malfoy repeated, incredulous.

"It's a ball," Narcissa said.

"So we've determined that it's a ball on Halloween," Malfoy said. "Any other ideas? Anything creative?"

"A costume ball," she said suddenly, grasping the first thing she thought of.

"A costume ball," he repeated. This time he was thoughtful instead of condescending, to her relief. "That might work."

"Everyone would have to wear a mask spelled to make them unidentifiable, of course," Narcissa continued.

"Sounds good," Malfoy said.

"Do _you_ have any ideas?" Narcissa asked.

"I think you're doing fine without me," he said.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Do you have to be so annoying all the time?"

"I'm not annoying all the time," Malfoy said.

"Oh really?" Narcissa asked.

"Just when I'm around you," he assured her, smirking.

"Your food," said waiter. "Careful, Mister Malfoy, it's hot."

"That makes three things at this table," Malfoy said, winking at Narcissa.

"What's the third?" she asked coolly.

"You, course," he said as the waiter set down her salad and left.

"Then what's second?" she said.

"Me."

"Then you mean there's only two things at the table," she retorted.

"Cissy, you have such a low self-esteem. I understand that being around me can make a girl doubt her own beauty, but—"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Narcissa said.

"You really should start calling me Lucius," Malfoy told her. "As using our surname will get confusing."

"Please don't mention that," Narcissa muttered, putting her head in her hands.

"You have to come to terms with it," he told her. "The wedding's in less than nine months now."

"Be quiet," Narcissa hissed.

"I wonder what our kids'll look like," Malfoy pondered, taking a small bite of steak.

Narcissa was on her feet before she realized she was moving. She grabbed the parchment and shoved into her bag.

"Cissy, sit back down and eat," Malfoy said soothingly.

"I- I can't believe you!" Narcissa exclaimed. "How _dare_ you!"

"Narcissa, sit down now and I won't mention it the rest of lunch," Malfoy said.

Narcissa stood uncertainly for a minute, trembling. "I don't want to," she said softly.

"What, sit down? Eat? You're being illogical," Malfoy reasoned, looking around to make sure no one was watching and looking glad the waiter had given them a separate room.

"I don't want to get married," Narcissa whispered.

Malfoy paused, then rose from his chair. Narcissa's breath caught in her throat as he towered over her for a moment, eyes unreadable. Then she felt his strong arms lock around her in a tight hug and she allowed herself to lean her head against his chest.

"It's all right," Malfoy murmured, hands rubbing circles on her back.

Narcissa felt her breath hitch and she was fighting back tears. "I-I d-don't…"

"I know," Malfoy said softly, tightening his hold on her. "But it'll work out."

"How do you know?" Narcissa said, voice muffled against his dark robes.

"We can make this work out. See, I'm in contact with you and you're not contemplating homicide. Once step at a time," Malfoy said, chuckling softly.

"May I get you des…sert?" the waiter finished in a squeak. "Um, I'll come back later."

Narcissa leapt out of Malfoy's grasp and sat down quickly, hiding her red eyes behind a hand. She felt blood rush to her face and bit her tongue.

"No, that's all right," Malfoy said smoothly. "We'll have the chocolate crepes with vanilla ice cream."

"Yes sir," the waiter said before bolting.

Narcissa heard Malfoy sit across from her again and she slowly lowered her hands. "Thanks," she whispered.

"So it's all right if I order for you sometimes?" he asked, a smirk evident in his voice.

Narcissa paused, stopping herself from retorting sharply. "Sometimes," she stressed.

"How was your salad?" Malfoy asked, changing the subject.

Narcissa looked down at the salad which she had taken no more than four bites from and gave a small laugh. "Delicious. And your food?"

"I didn't even get to try to the potatoes," he said. Then he made a big show of taking a scoop of potato and placing it in his mouth. "Good."

"Your crepes," the waiter said, setting the plate in the middle of the table and taking up the other two plates.

Narcissa picked up the spoon and took a delicate bite of the dessert. The smooth chocolate soothed her frazzled emotions. She looked up to see Malfoy staring at her. "Is it good?" he asked.

"Try it," she urged, taking another bite.

He did so, and gave her a small smile. "I like it."

Narcissa picked up the strawberry and carefully ate it. "It's very good."

"Must you always eat so delicately?" Malfoy asked, smirking.

Narcissa bit her tongue briefly. "Blacks are always ladies and ladies eat delicately," Narcissa said.

"I'm sure your father doesn't appreciate being referred to as a lady," Malfoy said off-handedly.

Narcissa couldn't resist the laugh bubbling up in her throat at the thought of her father's face if he could hear their conversation. "Nor does Bella," Narcissa commented.

"How is she doing?" Malfoy asked. "I've heard that Rudolphus is away on business a lot."

Narcissa paused, knowing the business he was referring to, a subject they had avoided talking about. "So is Bella," Narcissa said softly.

"And you? Were you planning on going into the business?" Malfoy asked, eyes intense.

"I think there's nothing wrong with the job, if that's what you're asking," Narcissa said carefully.

"Me neither," Malfoy said.

"Would you like to charge the account or pay now?" the waiter said, holding the tab in his quaking hands.

Malfoy tossed him a few Galleons and said, "Oh, and don't mention we were here to anyone," he said, adding another Galleon to the amount.

"Of course not, Mister Malfoy," he said, pocketing the last coin.

"Let's go," Malfoy said. "Hogsmeade closes soon."

Narcissa rose and led the way out of the door before Apparating back to Hogsmeade. Malfoy appeared next to her in moments. "We can probably still catch a carriage up," he said, starting forward.

They walked in silence to the horseless carriages, both blondes lost in thought. They arrived just when the last carriage was being filled. Malfoy looked in the door and glowered at the Hufflepuffs. "You wouldn't mind giving up this ride to your Heads, would you?" he asked lightly.

There were several terrified head shakes as the fourth years stumbled out of the carriage. Malfoy helped Narcissa step up into the shabbily decorated coach, and then followed her in.

"It's cold outside," Narcissa remarked, staring at the trees blowing the wind like an orange fire.

"Indeed," Lucius replied, watching the Hufflepuffs start walking up the road towards the school.

"How is Andromeda handling her House?" Malfoy asked as the carriage lost sight of the other students.

"Unfortunately well," Narcissa said. "Honestly, I wonder about her sometimes."

"She hasn't started talking to mudbloods, has she?" Malfoy asked, disgusted.

"I think not," Narcissa said, offended. "Just because she's a... you know, doesn't make her a mudblood lover."

"I hope not," Malfoy said, looking out the window. "We don't need another Sirius in this school."

"Yeah…" Narcissa said, deep in thought.

They didn't speak again until the carriage stopped outside of the school doors. Malfoy hopped out of the carriage and assisted Narcissa down.

They walked together to their shared Common Room and stood, silently staring at each other by the fire.

"I should be getting to bed," Narcissa said, taking a step backwards.

Malfoy nodded. "Goodnight, Cissy."

"Goodnight M… Lucius," Narcissa said, smiling gently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to post a really long chapter. **


	14. Halloween Ball

It had been easy to write to her connections in Paris and have exquisitely designed dress robes sent to Narcissa before the ball. The mask had been harder, of course, because they had to spell it to form to her face and make it match the dress robes perfectly.

Narcissa bent close to the mirror, dabbing silver eye shadow around her dark blue eyes, a spell carefully set so nothing could fall on her dress. Madame Monpierre's Mascara (guaranteed to make lashes twice as thick and long!) came next, followed by a touch-up of her pale silver lipstick before she was ready to set the mask on her face.

Before she left her room, she inspected herself haughtily in the mirror. Her dress robes, a pale silver affair lined with silk lace and clear jewels, clung to her upper body in the shape of her tight corset, then flowed in soft waves to the floor. She admired her profile with a small smirk, and then straightened her shoulders and headed for the Great Hall.

The hallways were dimly lit, with shadows flitting on the ceiling. Eerily lit jack-o-lanterns floated at every corner, scrutinizing the passersby with flickering eyes. Narcissa breezed past all of the gaudy decoration she had designed with barely a glance while she passed a group of second-years inspecting the bats with awed expressions.

All of the tables in the Great Hall had been pushed to the side to make room for the dancing. Narcissa looked around at all of the students, who were drinking pumpkin juice and snacking while they waited for the music to begin. The spell Dumbledore had set over the Great Hall made it so anyone wearing a mask was completely unidentifiable to everyone else, maintaining the anonymity of the event.

Narcissa leaned coolly against the wall, eyes only half-opened as she inspected the group's clothes. There were pirates, Inferi, princesses, an assortment of monsters, and even a few fake witches (Narcissa made a mental note to keep as far away from whatever idiot mudbloods had worn those.) Narcissa was pleased that not a single person looked as good as she did.

Suddenly, the candles all dimmed slightly and an orchestra struck up. It was a lively tune, composed by a famous wizard named Mozart, but the majority of the student body looked bored. Narcissa sniffed—she wasn't sure how Muggles conducted balls, but all the ones she had attended were like this.

There was a flurry of low muttering. A boy near Narcissa said, "What kind of music is this? This is supposed to be a _dance_."

Narcissa scowled and pushed herself off the wall, stalking towards the unknowing boy.

"Excuse me," a voice said. She pulled short of attacking the idiot and turned to the speaker. It was a tall boy, wearing a crisp black set of dress robes. "I was wondering if you would like to dance."

Narcissa paused—the trouble with this masked ball was that she wasn't sure who she was associating with. Then she nodded and allowed him to lead her to the center of the dance floor.

They began to dance, the steps having been engraved in Narcissa's memory since she could stand. Her partner was equally knowledgeable, leaving Narcissa to assume he was pureblooded.

"I was wondering," he said as they glided around the nearly empty dance floor. "What are you supposed to be?"

Narcissa's lip quirked. "An ice queen," she admitted. "And you?"

The tall blonde gave a dark grin. "Lucifer," he said. Narcissa had a brief flash of recognition before the spell over the hall stopped her from discovering the identity of her dance partner. "Either way," Lucifer continued, "you look gorgeous."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows under her lacy mask. "You look rather dashing yourself," she said.

Lucifer spun her around at the end of the song and bowed. "Will you save the last dance?" he asked smoothly.

"Of course," Narcissa replied. Looking around, she was glad to note that watching the two purebloods dance had inspired the others to try as well, though few were performing the dance correctly. In fact, she saw as got herself some pumpkin juice, she saw four boys dance a fast-paced Latin dance during a slow waltz.

To her amusement and slight disgust, she saw what she assumed were two professors (for one had long silver hair and the other had slightly graying) doing the tango together.

A boy in a monster costume approached her tentatively as she watched the students. "Um, would you like to dance?" he asked quietly.

Narcissa took a small sip of pumpkin juice. "I don't make a habit of dancing of werewolves," she said icily.

"You really are an ice queen," he said bitterly, turning away.

"That's the idea," she said dryly. "Now scat." Narcissa watched him scurry back his shoulder. "Mudblood," Narcissa muttered, taking another sip o f her pumpkin juice. Her dark blue eyes scanned the students for Lucifer, wondering if he was still dancing.

"Looking for someone?" someone breathed in her ear. Narcissa turned and saw Lucifer standing beside her.

"No," she replied easily. "I thought you asked me for the _last_ dance?"

"I got bored. No one else here can dance—or so look so beautiful. Besides, I didn't say we couldn't dance before the last dance." He held out his black gloved hand.

Narcissa paused. "You know, any more than two dances together would be quite improper."

"No one here can recognize you—can't you break a rule or two sometimes? You can't let Pureblood Protocol and your mother's quotes rule your life forever."

Narcissa's brow furrowed under her mask. "You know who I am," she accused, eyes narrowed. Who was he? "How?"

He tapped his slender black mask. "I found a spell to counteract the disguising spell over the Great Hall."

"Clever," Narcissa said. "Even if it does defy the entire point of having a masked ball."

Lucifer shrugged. "Now about that dance…"

Narcissa extended her hand to set it gently in his and was led onto the floor again. "You're a pureblood, right?" Narcissa asked as they began dancing to the upbeat song.

"And if I say no?" he asked.

Narcissa took a half step back, but Lucifer pulled her slightly closer before spinning her out. "If it makes you feel better," he said, smirking, "I _am_ pureblooded."

"Good," Narcissa huffed, annoyed at her own gullibility.

"I knew who you were, remember?" he asked as they danced. "Would anyone really be stupid enough to ask _you_ if they were not worthy?"

"Worthy?" Narcissa repeated. "No one's really _worthy_. They're just more worthy than others."

"Ah," Lucifer said, smirking.

The song ended, then moved into a slow waltz. "Thank you for the dance," Narcissa said, trying to step back.

"Oh no," Lucifer said. "I just got you out here."

Narcissa looked around quickly at all the swaying couples. "But it's a waltz!"

"I'm well aware of dance," Lucifer said, pulling her closer and leading the dance.

"This is so improper," she hissed.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I'm the only one who knows who you are, Cissy, and I won't tell anyone."

Narcissa forced herself to relax and she followed the three-step pattern with the mysterious pureblood. "You'd better not," she warned.

"And face your wrath? Not likely," Lucifer said. His gray eyes smoldered and the space between them lessened. "Have I mentioned how good you look?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes and pulled back to her original position. "Once or twice," she said. "But I'm not returning the compliment again."

"I didn't expect you to," the boy said, spinning her around. Narcissa did not dance with anyone else the rest of the night, enjoying Lucifer's wit and refined dancing skills. Their conversations remained ambiguous, but Narcissa felt a connection with the dark figure.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Dumbledore said, jumping up to the teacher's dais. The music silenced and the students looked up at the Headmaster, who had taken his mask off to allow people to identify him. "Now, I know that all of you have had a great night. And that you have no clue who you've been boogying with. Who knows? You may have made a friend from a different House!" A disturbed murmur ran through the crowd and Narcissa scowled. She rather hoped not.

"So, to top off the night, I'd like you all to remove your masks when I count to three! Now, ready? One…two…three!"

Narcissa removed her mask and waited for her dancing partner to do the same. As Lucifer slowly lifted his mask, Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut. With the magic of her own mask down, all of the clues became horrifyingly obvious. "You can open your eyes, Narcissa," _Lucifer_ said, chuckling.

Narcissa peeked open an eyes, and then closed it back instantly. "Hello Lucius," she muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	15. Realizing Truths

Around the hall there were exclamations of surprise and happiness as people discovered who they'd been dancing with all night. Narcissa couldn't share their sentiments. This was humiliating! Just one more thing her fiancé could hold over her head. She clapped her hands over her eyes to stop herself from seeing him again.

Warm gloves took hold of her hands and lowered them from her eyes. She reluctantly opened her blue eyes, sighing. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Lucius asked lightly.

"I…" Narcissa paused. Honestly, she had enjoyed herself with him, but it was _Lucius. _He was stubborn and annoying and handsome and stupid and… annoying! "I…"

She tried again.

Lucius glanced around, dark silver eyes sharp. "Let's go somewhere quieter," he suggested smoothly. "I can hardly hear myself think in here."

Narcissa nodded, looking at all the surrounding groups. She suddenly saw someone's hair flashing from green to black and she found herself leaving Lucius without realizing it, stalking over to the student dressed like the Muggle version of a witch.

"Andy!" she snapped, grabbing the Metamorphmagus's shoulder. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm a witch," Andromeda told her, seeming surprised at her anger.

"No," Narcissa said dangerously. "You're dressed up like a _Muggle."_

Andy blinked. "You know," she said matter-of-factly. "Muggles aren't that bad. They're really sweet, and Teddy says—"

"Muggles. Aren't. That. Bad?" Narcissa repeated incredulously. A growl ripped from her throat. "What have they done to you? You've been brain-washed."

"You're the one who's been brain-washed!" Andromeda exclaimed. "Father's always told us that Muggles are stupid—"

"Which they are!" Narcissa snarled. "I'm writing Father. You're not staying in Gryffindor any longer."

"I won't go!" Andromeda shouted. By now the two sisters were starting to draw attention from the other students. "You're not in charge of me!"

"Oh really?" Narcissa spat. "I—"

"You're not Mother!" Andromeda told her harshly. "You tried but you're not."

A strong hand caught hers before it could connect with Andromeda's facec. "Narcissa," Sirius said sharply. "Stop it."

Narcissa whirled on him. "You can't tell me what to do!" she snapped, fuming.

"You're causing a scene," he said in a slightly mocking tone. Indeed, they were. Students around the room were staring at them and McGonagall was approaching quickly.

Narcissa snatched her hand from Sirius's grasp and spat, "This is it, Andy. Bella's right about you." She turned to Sirius. "And you! No piece of blackmail could _ever_ make me love some Muggle-loving blood-traitor!"

"What's going on here?" McGonagall asked, reaching them.

"Family issues," interjected Lucius. "Narcissa was just leaving," he added, gently drawing the blonde away.

Narcissa followed, eyes flashing. McGonagall didn't try to stop them because at that moment, Dumbledore stood back up on the dais. "I know we've all had a splendiferous time, but all good things must come to an end in time, and so must this. Everyone is to be in their dorms in thirty minutes."

"Muggle-loving little idiot," Narcissa muttered under her breath as Lucius led her to the doors.

"Shame, really," Lucius said, opening the door for her. "I had liked her."

"Me too," she said wryly, glaring at everyone who passed them.

"Even the purest can go bad," he reassured her calmly.

"We have Sirius _and_ Andromeda. Are there any Malfoys?" Narcissa asked, swinging her white mask lazily in her hand.

"None that live long enough for word to get out," Lucius said darkly as they separated from the main group towards their secluded dormitory.

Narcissa couldn't muster any surprise at that statement. "Some sacrifices must be made," she acknowledged.

"Mmhm," Lucius said distractedly, looking from side to side.

"What—"

Seeing that the hallway was empty, he turned to her. "Go ahead," he said.

Narcissa blinked. "Pardon?" she asked, confused.

"Rant. Slap me. Grumbling about Andromeda's been a good outlet, but you're a time bomb," he said. He seemed flustered for the first time. "You've been acting strange recently, Cissy. Polite. There was no explosion because I tricked you into dancing with me." He watched her warily. "This is part when you're supposed to yell at me," he hinted.

Narcissa watched him carefully. He was being so open. "Why would I—You…" She though back over the night; dancing with Lucius, how sweet he had been, helping her get away from McGonagall.

Seeing that she wasn't about to exploded and realizing the vulnerable position he had put himself in, he quickly drawled. "I mean, I'm fine with not being attacked. I suppose my charm and looks have finally won you over.

Narcissa sighed. "You are so annoying." Then she rose to her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.


End file.
